Babes of Bosom Bay
by sistergrim
Summary: UPDATES 090605: JT WNittanyChick11...WWE wrestlers, Bermuda Triangle, They're taken captive by some unusual pirates. Love & Laughs ensue.
1. It Begins

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
The Babes of Bosom Bay  
  
"Wow J.R. can you believe this years Survivor Series has come to a close?" King exclaimed as the show was ending.  
  
"What a night, ladies and gentlemen, what a night!" Returned J.R. as television screens everywhere faded to black.  
  
Backstage in a Melbourne, Australia Arena..  
  
"Man, I'm so glad we're off for the next five days," Commented Jeff Hardy holding a sore rib.  
  
"Yeah, I can't wait to get back home and take a long nap." Matt agreed wiping some blood off his temple.  
  
"This Australia tour really was tough," Said Edge flexing a sore wrist.  
  
Shawn Michaels appeared in the doorway, "OK men its time to go."  
  
Everyone filed out to the parking lot where the bus was waiting to take them to the airport. A scant twenty minutes later, they had boarded the private charter and were on their way back home to America. Many hours later high above the Atlantic Ocean they flew their course. Each one of the wrestlers was looking forward to the vacation that was granted them. Most of the superstars had fallen asleep when the plane entered a violent storm. They were also flying unbeknownst into the ill-famed Bermuda Triangle.  
  
"Damn," Commented Farooq at a purplish bolt of lightning, "That was close."  
  
Bradshaw nodded his head in agreement, "Too close."  
  
Then they promptly opened some more beer.  
  
The passengers felt great turbulence as the plane soared through the troubled skies.  
  
"Ooo," Christian moaned grabbing an airsick bag, "I think I'm going to be sick."  
  
"Ewww, that is so not cool bro," Edge commented with disgust.  
  
"Totally not cool," Rob Van Dam added as another bolt struck close to the plane.  
  
"Damn," Commented Farooq again.  
  
The next few moments were unlike anything anyone had ever seen before. The lightning intensified and almost seemed to change in color.  
  
"I never saw pink lightning before, did you?" Asked Stephanie to her brother Shane.  
  
At that moment, everyone who was still oddly asleep was awoken with a start. One of the strange pink bolts actually hit the plane and for a moment the entire apparatus glowed an eerie pinkish light. The next instant everything was dark and silent for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity the lights flickered back on inside the compartment. Christian was the first noticed that something major was amiss.  
  
"Edge?" Christian called out when he saw the vacant seat beside him.  
  
"Oh my gosh," Stephanie gasped, "Where is my brother? Where is Kurt?"  
  
"And Jericho?" Commented Stacey who secretly had a crush on him.  
  
"Matt? Jeff?" Called Lita desperately. "Shannon?"  
  
"Michael's is gone too!" Remarked Triple H.  
  
"And Hurricane," Added Super-Hero-In-Training Rosie.  
  
"O'Haire's missing," Said Randy Orton.  
  
"And the APA." Finished Spike Dudley.  
  
"Damn!" Responded everyone in a Farooq-like manner.  
  
So when the head count was completed; twelve wrestlers had disappeared completely. They'd disappeared to someplace no one ever would have expected. 


	2. The Others

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Much Thanks to All Who Reviewed My 1st chapter.hope we can keep you entertained with the ones to follow...From Sistergrim *************  
  
The missing twelve felt themselves falling downward for a long time in the pitch black darkness. A series of colored lights suddenly surrounded them for a few moments but the wrestlers were still falling. Finally the lights gave way to new brighter surroundings. They could see the ocean waters rippling far below them as they fell from a cloudless sky. The sky was no longer dark but was bright and sunny. Finally the wrestlers slipped into the icy cold surface of the azure waters.  
  
"Where are we?" Jeff called out in bewilderment.  
  
"What happened?" Put in Edge.  
  
"This is not happening," Remarked Shannon Moore.  
  
"Hey look there's in island over there," Shane MacMahon observed and started swimming for it.  
  
"Everyone head for the island," Affirmed Shane 'Hurricane' Helms.  
  
They all swam as quickly as they could towards the small island. As they near the shore, many hearts sank as the group came to the conclusion it was deserted and no signs of civilization were prevalent. They pulled themselves tiredly from the ocean onto the sandy stretch of beach.  
  
"What do we do now?" Remarked Bradshaw to no one in particular.  
  
"I don't know," Replied Shane MacMahon, "Twelve of us made it here, I wonder what happened to the rest."  
  
"Something tells me were not in Kansas anymore," Sean O' Haire stated, "And I'm not telling you anything that you don't already know."  
  
"Well, I'm going to go scout this place out," Farooq said and turned to Bradshaw, "Come on man."  
  
"Do you think the others are dead?" Kurt whispered with fear in his voice, "I mean poor Stephanie."  
  
"Junior, that filthy-stinking-bottom-feeding-smelly-trash-bag ho is like the plague," Jericho answered as everyone else started yawning, "It'd be pretty hard to take her out."  
  
"Easy man, that's my sister you're talking about," Shane's tone grew angry.  
  
"Poor Stephanie," Kurt lamented and started to cry like a little schoolgirl.  
  
"Would you please SHUT THE HE** UP?" Jericho rolled his eyes at Kurt impatiently.  
  
A short while later, Bradshaw and Farooq returned with jugs in their hands.  
  
"We're saved!" They cried in unison.  
  
"You saw someone to help us?" Hurricane questioned.  
  
"No, its better than that," Farooq started and Bradshaw interrrupted him.  
  
"We found this door that led to this hole in the ground," Bradshaw held up the container, "Inside we found dozens of jugs of rum."  
  
"Oh for the love of something," Edge shook his head.  
  
"Let's build a signal fire or something," Suggested Shannon Moore.  
  
"There you go, that's showing an excellent example of Mattitude," The sensei praised his student.  
  
"Look, let's make a deal," Shawn Michaels was annoyed with the catch phrases already, "No more catch phrases please or were going to kill each other by nightfall."  
  
"Agreed," Most of the others responded in unison except for Kurt who was still bawling over Stephanie.  
  
There weren't many trees on the sandy little island but miraculously they were able to scrape up enough brush to start a fire.  
  
"Oh, I can light it," Exclaimed Kurt rubbing some sticks together, "I learned how to do this in boy scouts."  
  
"Here add some rum," Suggested Sean O' Haire prying a bottle from Bradshaw's hands.  
  
"No not the rum!" He exclaimed unhappily as it was dumped onto the driftwood.  
  
Soon true to his word, Kurt had a signal fire going strong. The flames reached high and the smoke curled above it for at least 30 feet into the sky. They would not be waiting long as the smoke attracted the attention of a nearby ship. The crew was eagerly heading to see what was going on at the small island in the distance.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	3. Rescued Or So It Would Seem

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Much Thanks to All Who Reviewed Our 2nd chapter...HD- We'll try to make sure Shannon gets some good lines in this story....From Sistergrim *************  
  
About a half an hour later, the wrestlers could see the approaching ship on the sand. Several of the wrestlers started jumping up and down while screaming loudly. Farooq and Bradshaw just looked mournfully at the burning flames, still pouting over the loss of the booze.  
  
"Wow!" Exclaimed Hurricane, "Unless my eyes deceive me, that is no ordinary vessel."  
  
"It looks like a old-time Spanish galleon or something," Shawn Michaels observed.  
  
"It looks like something straight out of a movie," Shannon added.  
  
"Hey, look at the cool flag," Sean O' Haire pointed, "It's like a pirate flag."  
  
"Guys," Kurt's imagination was working overtime, "What if it's real pirates and this island was where they hid their stash of rum?"  
  
"No way," Matt remarked, "There's no pirates anymore."  
  
"What about the colored lights, pink lightning, and all that other crazy stuff that happened?" Reasoned Jeff to his older brother.  
  
The wrestlers stood in silent awe as they looked upon the ship. Its hull was battered and dark gray. Its many sails had weathered to a dingy white color. The figurehead on the ship was the oddest thing anyone had ever seen. It was a woman shaped human body but instead of a human head atop it, there was a one of a lioness. The flag above it was black with a skull and crossbones emblazoned on it in white. As they watched, several dinghies were lowered from the sides. The strange sailors quickly rowed them in the direction of the twelve astonished men. As they came closer to shore, the wrestlers realized that all of the approaching figures were women.  
  
"Damn," Commented Farooq, "They're all women."  
  
The one of the dinghies reached shore and six women lightly jumped out. The other three dinghies remained just out of the shallows. Two of the women approached the band of men.  
  
The one wore a black corset over top a ruffled purple shirt and black pants. She wore her cutlass slung low over one hip. Golden hoops hung in ears framed by flowing locks of curly brown hair. Her eyes were like jade stones and one couldn't help but stare at them. She had a black feather tri-cornered hat perched atop her head.  
  
The other woman wore a red flared dress that stopped just above her black knee-high boots; it was cinched at the waist with a wide band of black leather. She had what appeared to be two sais, sometimes known as ninja daggers, strapped to either hip. On her upper right ear she wore a silver cuff and an eyepatch hung across her left eye. Her right eye was a piercing shade of deep blue and was quite unnerving. She wore a black cloth bandanna on top of her long black hair. On her left shoulder sat a large green parrot.  
  
"Thank you for saving us," Blurted Kurt at the second woman happily.  
  
She quickly drew her sai and crossed them at his throat, "Did I say you could talk?"  
  
"Easy Molly," The other woman waved her off, "Let's find out why they be messing with our island, before we run them through."  
  
"This is your island?" Shannon asked her while keeping a safe distance.  
  
"Aye, and you'd better be havin' a good reason for being tresspassin' upon it," Sneered the one referred to as Molly.  
  
"SQAWK!!! Have a good reason, have a good reason," Mocked the parrot.  
  
"We were traveling along on our way home, when this storm hit," Shane started to explain, "Then we crashed and saw this island in the distance and we swam for it."  
  
"He's lying Kate," Snarled Molly, "There was no storm for at least two weeks here."  
  
"Mad Kate! SQAWK!! Mad Kate!!!" Shrieked the parrot.  
  
"It's complicated," Shane was realizing, "This isn't the year 2003 is it?"  
  
"2003?" Kate said thoughtfully, "Are ye daft man? Its 1693."  
  
"Oh my," Shawn commented realizing that it was no dream, they were really in the past. "We've gone back in time."  
"Damn." Farooq commented.  
  
"SQAWK!!! Gone back in time, gone back in time!" Exclaimed the parrot happily.  
  
"Quiet, Coach." Molly addressed the parrot.  
  
"Hmmm, well I guess you are stuck then, aren't you?" Snickered Kate with gleam in her eye. "Come on Molly, they're no threat to us. They're loony as Crazy Jo and Black Spot Roxy put together. Let's go and leave 'em to their fate."  
  
The two pirate women turned and headed back for their boat.  
  
"Wait a minute," Shane called after them, "You're not just going to leave us here are you?"  
  
"You are of no use to us therefore we bid you adieux," Called back Kate.  
  
"What are you doing?" Whispered Molly. "I thought we were taking them prisoner?"  
  
"Watch and learn Molly my dear, watch and learn," Whispered Kate with a broad smirk.  
  
"Please don't leave us," Cried Kurt desperately.  
  
"You can come with us, under one condition," Kate whirled around and addressed them.  
  
"What's that?" Asked Matt.  
  
"You become our slaves," She told them.  
  
"Your what?" Jericho started to laugh.  
  
"Fine, then stay here and rot," Kate threw her hands up and started walking again.  
  
Shane smacked Jericho in the head then addressed Kate, "We'll do it."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Protested Jericho.  
  
"What choice do we got?" Edge pointed out.  
  
"But, I can't be a slave; I'm the King of Bling-Bling," Jericho sputtered angrily.  
  
"Ah, lady luck indeed is smiling upon us Molly," Smiled Kate, "We have a king and his court of fools as our slaves. His country should pay very handsomely for his return."  
  
"SQAWK, King of Fools, King of Fools!" Rambled Coach the parrot.  
  
"Yeah, that's more like it," Muttered Jeff. 


	4. Out of the Drink & Into the Clink

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
The pirate women directed the wrestlers to get into the dinghies. They had to be split into groups of two in order for the small vessels to accommodate them. They were taken out to the side of the massive ship. The name 'The Roaring Lioness' was painted carefully on the side in golden lettering.  
  
"Everyone, climb up the ladder," Directed Kate.  
  
"WOW!" A trio of pirate women peered down at them and exclaimed.  
  
The first was a blonde woman with dazzling blue eyes. She wore a blue dress with a black vest cinched over the garment. She seemed to be a merry sort of person as she studied them from atop the ladder. Shane MacMahon thought she was simply stunning and would have told her so if not for the cutlass slung menacingly to her hip.  
  
The second was a brunette woman with wavy long hair and laughing blue eyes. She wore a white ruffled blouse and a flowing purple skirt. At her side she had a long rapier. She had a feather hat upon her head. She couldn't take her eyes off of the wrestler with rainbow hair.  
  
The third was a lady with soft brown eyes and light brown hair. She wore a peach colored shirt and black breeches. Her weapon of choice was a coiled whip and a small dagger. She admired the blonde Heartbreak Kid and thought he was just fine.  
  
"What a nice catch you've got today, dear sister!" Giggled the blonde one.  
  
"Yes, they should fetch a fine price at the Selena slave auctions," Commented Kate.  
  
"We even have a bona fide king with this lot," Added Molly eyeing Jericho's reddening face.  
  
"Where do you want us to put 'em cap'n?" Called out the one in peach.  
  
"Put them in the brig for now," Kate decided.  
  
"You heard the cap'n move quickly now," Prodded a rather large pirate woman in gray waving a pistol.  
  
The wrestlers complied with their requests; even Jericho did as he was told without further complaint. It was clear that they were outnumbered; there were at least thirty pirate women aboard the vessel. Once in the brig, they were split into two groups of six and then locked into adjoining cells of iron. Group one consisted of the APA, MacMahon, Edge, and the Hardy brothers. Group two contained: Jericho, Hurricane, O' Haire, HBK, Kurt Angle and Shannon Moore. After the pirate women had left them the wrestlers began to discuss their plight.  
  
"Man, how did we end up in this mess?" Lamented Shannon.  
  
"I don't know, my student, a better question would be: How are we going to get out of it?" Matt addressed his number one follower.  
  
"Good question," remarked Shane MacMahon.  
  
Sean O' Haire was reflecting on the situation in a different light, "I don't know but you know, some of them are kind of hot. This could be fun if you know what I mean."  
  
"Yeah," Breathed Edge watching a vision in green descending the nearby stairs.  
  
Jericho groaned as a woman approached wearing the aforementioned gown of green. She had strawberry blonde hair curls piled a top her head. Her eyes were a soft shade of fern green. In her slender hands she carried a large tray. On the tray appeared to be some casks of wine and crusts of bread. She stopped first in front of Edge's group.  
  
"I've brought ye your supper lads," She smiled at the captive wrestlers, "Make it last boys, there's no telling how long it'll be until you be receiving more."  
  
"What's your name Miss?" Edge asked reaching through for the food.  
  
"Maxine Coldheart," She replied studying him, "And what might yours be man?"  
  
"It's Adam, Adam Copeland but everyone calls me Edge," He answered with his trademark unnerving smile.  
  
"COLDHEART!" Screeched a voice from atop the stairs, "Hurry it up, it's time for the meeting!"  
  
"Sorry, I've got to go," Maxine gave a little curtsy and rushed to finished handing out the rations. Then she disappeared back up the narrow staircase.  
  
"Well, I think she liked you Edge," Whistled Sean from the next cell.  
  
"You think?" Grumbled Jericho from his corner of the cell.  
  
"Hey, maybe that'll prove to be an advantage," Suggested Shannon Moore earning an eye roll from Jericho.  
  
Meanwhile, the APA was enjoying the wine she'd brought.  
  
"It's not beer," Shrugged Bradshaw passing the flask to Farooq, "It'll do just fine though."  
  
"Yeah," Commented Farooq then he took a long drink.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	5. Interview with the King

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
NOTE- To my number one reviewer HD, no problem if you want in our story with Shannon; we've got no one paired up with him anyway. Just let us know how you'd like to be described and if you have a particular name you'd like us to use.if not we can make it up for you. Thanks again for all your reviews. Enjoy :)  
  
"Hey I think hear something," Hurricane called out fifteen minutes later.  
  
Heavy footsteps could indeed be heard advancing down the stairs. Six pirate women came then including the big one, the one with the blue, and the one in the purple skirt. The large one in gray was carrying a heavy rope. The other three all had ancient pistols at hand.  
  
"Which one of you is the king?" Demanded the blue wearing one.  
  
"That'd be him ma'am," Smirked O' Haire pointing at Jericho.  
  
"You there! Step forward!" The pirate addressed him.  
  
"Aye no funny business either, or it'd be a quick trip to Davey Jones' Locker." Warned the one in purple, "Cap'n wants a word with you."  
  
Jericho realized he had no choice, swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped forward. They opened the cell and he stepped out quietly.  
  
"Bind him Wendy," The blue wearing lass told the large pirate.  
  
"Aye Jo," Wendy nodded and bound his hands behind his back with the rope.  
  
"Damn," Remarked Farooq as he watched them take Chris away.  
  
Jo shoved him at the stairs, "Move quickly now."  
  
"Easy Jo," Admonished the one in purple, "Molly said not to spoil him."  
  
"I think she's soft on him Emmaline," Jo smirked back at her.  
  
'Soft on me?' Wondered Jericho in astonishment.  
  
They prodded him into what had to be the captain's chambers where Molly Ravenlust was waiting for them. Wendy pushed him roughly into a chair and drew her knife to his throat as Molly approached. Jericho saw Coach sitting on a perch hanging beside the round table.  
  
"My, my so you're a king," Remarked Molly fingering the silvery material of his shirt, "What a strange robe." Then she ran her hands across his sinewy bicep muscles, "You've been in many battles, I imagine."  
  
"Molly, mind your manners," Kate reproached her as she entered the chamber, "I must apologize for Molly, your highness, you see it's been many a month since any of us have had the pleasure of a man's company."  
  
"I see," Jericho paled as Molly picked up a lock of his hair.  
  
"Bling-Bling is your province, is it not?" Kate questioned him.  
  
"Ah.yeah," Jericho shifted uncomfortably as Molly squeezed his thigh.  
  
"Molly, really stop that," Kate rolled her eyes, "You can play with him later."  
  
"Really?" Molly beamed causing Jericho to turn crimson with embarrassment.  
  
"Yes, now contain yourself," Kate ordered and continued her interrogation, "the men with you, are they your courtiers?"  
  
"Something like that," Jericho replied and tried to explain in terms she would comprehend, "We're like a band of warriors in our time."  
  
"In your time? So you believe that you are from this 2003 the other man spoke of also," Kate sought clarification.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jericho affirmed, "Our kingdom doesn't exist in your time, I am sure. But I tell you we are the from the future."  
  
"Well, it seems like a quite a tale but judging by your garments and manner of speech," Kate reasoned as an idea formed in her mind, "I'm inclined to believe it. Now then, this does prove to be an interesting situation. Jo, Blackspot, (who was the one in peach from earlier) fetch some more suitable clothing for our royal guest. We must take care that his own remain unspoiled. Then I want you to do the same for his companions."  
  
"Ma'am?" Molly gazed at her in confusion.  
  
Kate drew her outside where Jericho couldn't hear them, "Think of it Molly, we'll be rich. Think of the money the people would pay to get a look at the 'Men from the 21st Century."  
  
"Ah, I see," Molly replied.  
  
"So we won't be selling them just yet," Kate told her quietly back inside.  
  
"Aye cap'n," Molly smiled and followed her in.  
  
"Take him back to his cell," Kate ordered Wendy then quickly changed her mind, "Wait a minute, Molly I promised you could question him yourself didn't I?"  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Molly smiled cruelly, "Take him to my chamber Wendy."  
  
Jericho's eyes turned white with fear as the brawny pirate dragged him towards another cabin. He watched in horror as Blackspot Roxy returned with some clothes and handed them to Molly.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" He whispered observing the crazed glimmer that had crept into her single blue eye. Molly just laughed maniacally at his query. 


	6. Y2J gets a Beating

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
Molly's cabin was much smaller than Kate's was. At one side, there was a little writing desk and chair. Against the wall next to that was an elaborately carved four poster bed that looked to be a generous queen size at that. Jericho noticed odd little hash marks on one of the posts and got a bad feeling about then. Wendy pushed him into the chair and trapped his hands behind it.  
  
"Leave us," Molly ordered.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Wendy complied and quickly; Coach retreated to his perch on the bedpost.  
  
"You like me, huh?" Jericho attempted to get her to talk to him.  
  
Molly laughed softly and unbuttoned his shirt, "Don't talk it spoils it," she told him and nuzzled his shoulder.  
  
"Aagh! That hurts!" Chris yelled when Molly bit into his neck and drew blood.  
  
"For a warrior, you sure act like a whelp," Molly marked tracing her long nails across his taught chest.  
  
"Don't you even want to get to know each other first?" Jericho sputtered as she scratched him deeply with the nails.  
  
"OK, fine!" Molly sat back and crossed her arms. "I'm Molly Ravenlust and you're King Bling-Bling, am I right?"  
  
"Don't you want to know my real name?" Chris pleaded.  
  
"Speak if you must," Molly rolled her eyes impatiently.  
  
"It's Chris, Chris Jericho." He told her not wishing to be a faceless notch on that post. 'Why do I care what she thinks of me, what am I doing?' He thought desperately.  
  
"Well Chris Jericho, would you like to find out why they call me Molly Ravenlust?" Molly studied him a moment then leaned down and bit his shoulder.  
  
"Ouch," Chris sputtered.  
  
Molly sighed in disgust, "Am I going to have to gag you?"  
  
"Don't you know how to do anything but bite and scratch?" Chris spat angrily.  
  
"You don't like that, how about this?" Molly smiled cruelly, grabbed him down below, and mauled him with the nails.  
  
Chris gasped in pain and struggled to get loose from the chair. Molly released her vice-like grip.  
  
"It doesn't have to be like this," Chris gasped.  
  
"I suppose you'll be telling me that if I untie you, you'll show me a better way lad?" Molly regarded him thoughtfully.  
  
"Well yeah," Chris stared deeply into her deep blue eye. "Let me go."  
  
"Let him go, SQAWK, let him go," Rattled Coach.  
  
The truth of the matter was Chris did find her very attractive despite the fact that the whole eye thing was a little creepy. And he'd much rather have some choice in what was done to him then be...well...he couldn't even think the word for it. Molly took her sai and swiftly cut his bonds. At first he stayed still, shocked and amazed that she'd actually done it. Then he reached up and touched her face gently. He bent down and covered her mouth in his own; enveloping her in a deep kiss that took her breath away. She lost her grip on her sai and it clattered noisily to the floor. Chris scooped her up and laid her on the bed. Then he proceeded to show her the 'other' way it could be.  
  
"SQAWK! Shiver me timbers! Shiver me timbers!" Went the parrot above them. 


	7. Pirate's Work Release Program

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim and NittanyChick11, I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
NOTE*** There may be a temporary delay in updates for a few days, so we're giving you a bonus chapter today, as always enjoy!!! *********  
  
About an hour later, Jericho was returned to his cell. His hair was disheveled, his lower lip bloody, and his eyes had a haunted look about them. He was feeling very confused about the last thirty minutes. He'd thought Molly enjoyed what he'd done with her but as soon as they were through, she'd ordered him to get dressed. Then she called for Wendy to tie him up again and she'd beaten him mercifully with a horsewhip. She'd given him no explanation when he'd asked why either, just that evil grin as she cut another notch in that post.  
  
"What happened man?" Asked O' Haire curiously, "You look terrible."  
  
"Don't want to talk about it," Jericho spat back rubbing his sore  
wrists.  
  
"But the captain spoke with you right?" Probed Shane MacMahon. "What did she say?"  
  
"She believes our story, I think they're planning to make money off of us somehow using that information," Jericho told him, "Look Shane, can we talk more about this later. I just need some space, OK?"  
  
"They beat you pretty bad, didn't they?" Said Kurt patting his shoulder sympathetically.  
  
"You could say that," Jericho grimaced in pain at his touch.  
  
"Hey what's that?" O' Haire had noticed the bite mark on his neck.  
  
"Leave me alone Sean," Jericho warned him.  
  
"Uh huh, they 'tortured' you all right," He snickered not realizing that Chris's upper body was covered in bruises.  
  
"Which one was it Chris? Was it that cute little blonde Crazy Jo or maybe it was that hot one with the eye patch? You're such a lucky devil."  
  
"Shut up Sean!" Jericho turned and cold cocked him.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry," Sean sat up and rubbed his jaw, "That bad huh?"  
  
"Yeah, now let's drop it, OK?" Chris looked at him intently.  
  
"Man, this stuff itches," Matt Hardy lamented bitterly from his cell changing the subject.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm chafing," agreed Edge.  
  
"Wonder if they planning on keeping us down here for the whole voyage," Shannon remarked.  
  
Almost as if in an answer to his question, some more pirates returned to the cell area.  
  
"Cap'n says as long as you're sailing with us, you're going to have to put in yer share of the work 'round here," Said Roxy stopping to leer at Shawn Michaels with an evil grin of bad intentions.  
  
"Roxy, Molly said to start with the other group first," Emmaline grabbed her elbow and steered her towards the other cell.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know," Roxy giggled then continued in a mocking voice, "The king'd be needing his rest."  
  
Jericho turned red in embarrassment as O' Haire arched an eyebrow suspiciously at him. So the APA, MacMahon, Edge and the Hardyz were led from their cell outside to help with the work. The pirates figured that since they were warriors it would be too dangerous to have them all on deck at once. Once outside, they were given mops and told to swab the deck. Edge noticed the pretty pirate in green was working nearby, cleaning some fish.  
  
"Man, she's pretty," Edge remarked to Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Yeah, but we'd better keep our mind on our work," Jeff told him, "Did you see Jericho? There's no telling what these women might do next."  
  
"You there," shouted Emmaline gruffly, "No talking, mind your work ya mangy dog!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Jeff glared at Edge. *************************************************************** 


	8. Enter Captain Whitetush

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..***********  
  
"Ship ahoy," Yelled the pirate as she twirled down the rope from the crow's nest. She wore a black twirling skirt and a white blouse. Her waist-length blonde hair had colorful seashells that tapped gently together. She ran up to Mad Kate on deck, "it's Captain Whitetush!"  
  
"Then we better greet our friend, shouldn't we, Twirling Kyrie Ann. Hard to starboard! Intercept him!" Said Kate as she smiled wickedly, and Kyrie started to twirl around in her ritual interception dance. "Lock the prisoners up!" Ordered Kate.  
  
"No wait! Let us help you," Said Matt as he ran up to Mad Kate. "We're part of your crew now, aren't we? Let us help."  
  
"Shut up bro," Jeff said afraid of her reaction.  
  
"Okay, but if you guys try anything I'll kill your brother." Said Mad Kate as Crazy Jo pulled her Cutlass up to Jeff's throat. "Take him down stairs. All you have to do is not try anything stupid."  
  
Kyrie started the group of women in their ritual of interception song "Fifteen Women on a Dead Woman's Chest, Yo Ho Ho and a Bottle of Rum."  
  
"I left this one's brother down with Maxine. I told her to keep him away from the others for the time being," Said Crazy Jo; her eyes had a sparkle in them.  
  
"I think she's too soft!" Said Molly.  
  
"Not when it comes to getting loot from another person's ship. She knows better," Said Kate. "How fast are they going?"  
  
"About 10 knots," Said Kyrie.  
  
"And what about our speed?" questioned Kate.  
  
"15 knots," Replied Kyrie.  
  
"Excellent. Well, here we come Captain Whitetush," Smiled Kate.  
  
About 15 minutes later . . .  
  
"Man the cannons!!" yelled Kate.  
  
Emmaline and Wendy pushed a huge cannon ball into the cannon. Kyrie lit the fuse.  
  
BOOM!!!!  
  
"It's a hit!" Yelled Jo. She was getting really excited. "We are almost side by side Cap'n. May I go aboard their ship then?"  
  
"Really, Jo. You are about as bad about swordplay as Molly is about men! Go ahead, you are our best sword fighter. The prisoners are to stay on our ship and start using those cannons!" Kate yelled as the other ship fired upon them.  
  
"Matt! What are we going to do? We have no idea how to use those cannons!" Exclaimed Edge.  
  
"Well then, I guess it's time to learn," Matt said as he quickly ran to help Emmaline and Wendy. Soon the men had the guns under control and were firing the cannons like they had been doing just that for a long time. About that time, they came along side the ship of Captain Whitetush. Jo and a bunch of women pirates jumped aboard his ship.  
  
"No wonder they call her crazy," said Matt.  
  
"Why is that?" asked Shane as he placed a cannon ball into the cannon.  
  
"Look at her! She surrounded by men and she's taking them all on," Said Matt.  
  
Sure enough when they paused to look, Jo was surrounded.  
  
"Someone should help her," Shane remarked.  
  
It was about that time that they noticed she had shed her longer skirt and was wearing what looked to be pants that belonged to an Englishman and Indian moccasins. Twirling around and using some acrobatic flips she had most of the men on the floor at her feet. Just then, Matt saw Kate jump to the next ship; Molly was staying in command at that moment. Kate and her sister fought their way to Captain Whitetush and his first mate Scruffy McPherson.  
  
"Looks like we have won, my good sir," Laughed Kate. " Whatever shall we do to you and your crew?"  
  
3 hours later, the pirate women had taken complete control of the Englishman's ship.  
  
"Well we have a great supply of rum and food now," Said Jo donning her longer skirt. "Shall we have Molly see to the Captain?"  
  
"Yes," said Kate then proceeded to whisper instructions to Jo, who then ran away laughing to find Molly.  
  
"What are you going to do now?" Asked Matt.  
  
"We are going to let them go. It's good for business. Soon he will be back with another load of cargo and perhaps we will have the good fortune of meeting up with him."  
  
Moments later, the good Captain's ship sailed away. Molly came back giggling hysterically. " Well that is an interesting exit."  
  
"Why is that?" asked Edge.  
  
"Look for yourself," said Kate handing him the telescope.  
  
As Edge looked he saw that Molly had strung Captain Whitetush to the foremast of his ship by his feet and his pants had been tied to his ankles. His crew was anxiously trying to get him down.  
  
"We don't call him Cap'n Whitetush for nothing," Laughed Emmaline.  
  
"That wasn't too bad. I actually enjoyed that," Said Matt.  
  
"Are you crazy?!" questioned Shane.  
  
"Crazy Jo! Emmaline! Take our prisoners back to the brig!" Yelled Kate. 


	9. Cookin' with Mattitude

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
SPECIAL NOTE * mistergrim (my loving and adoring real life husband) couldn't help but get in on the writing action this chapter, so special credit goes to him.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************8  
  
"But we just helped you," Matt protested loudly.  
  
"Fine, Jo! Emmaline! Take them all down except, for this whiny one," Mad Kate modified her order, causing Black Spot Roxy to snicker. "We need to teach this one some respect."  
  
Wendy stepped forward and grabbed Matt roughly, "What do you want me to do with 'im cap'n?"  
  
"Hmmm," Kate's eyes held a strange gleam at that moment. "What is cook making for supper?"  
  
"Beef and potato stew, I think," Answered another pirate dressed in tan and yellow.  
  
"Fine, he can help her peel them," Kate commanded then addressed Matt, "Will that be a problem, Mr- ?"  
  
"It's Matt," He filled in the blank for her and answered, "And it is no problem to me."  
  
"Good Matt," Kate smirked and whirled back to regain control of her ship.  
  
Poor Matt had no clue as to how many potatoes he would be required to peel. Even though he was quite skilled in the kitchen, his hands were severely aching and bleeding from the sharp knife the women gave him.  
  
He didn't protest this time when he was told to return to his cell. He went willingly and quietly, not wishing to do anything more today. But still, he found the pirate cap'n quite attractive, regardless of her outwardly icy personality.  
  
He chuckled to himself as he thought of how much he'd like to try and melt that heart of hers with his southern charm. So now there were three thoroughly depressed men, residing in the brig of the Roaring Lioness. Edge had been smitten by the quiet and shy Maxine Coldheart. Jericho was feeling very confused in regards to Molly Ravenlust. Matt was wishing for the seemingly impossible goal of gaining Mad Kate's affections.  
  
Little did they know before this cruise would be over, several more of the wrestlers would find themselves in love. Who was next to fall? Only time would tell.  
  
"Man, the silence in here is so thick its suffocating," Remarked Sean O' Haire.  
  
"What happened topside?" Asked Kurt of the other group.  
  
"It was intense," Remarked Bradshaw. "Damn intense," Added Farooq.  
  
"They raided this other ship clean," Filled in Shane MacMahon. "Man, that Crazy Jo sure could wield a weapon too."  
  
"They had us firing cannons," Edge informed the others, then coughed a little.  
  
"Sounds exciting," Remarked the Hurricane. "Too bad the rest of us were sitting in here like a bunch of beeyoches!  
  
"You're just jealous!" countered Matt as he rubbed his sore hands.  
  
Maxine and Roxy brought them some of the supper Matt had helped to prepare.  
  
"Ugh," Matt groaned at the sight of the potatoes.  
  
"Not hungry laddie?" Observed Roxy.  
  
"Not really," Admitted Matt.  
  
"Well then, I'll just give your portion to someone else...ah yes, that one," Roxy pointed at Shawn Michaels. "He looks like he'd appreciate an extra ration."  
  
"Whoo-hoo!" Shawn cheered.  
  
"Whatever," Matt responded dryly not really caring much.  
  
"Hey man," Shawn said seriously, "You really shouldn't skip the meal, buddy."  
  
"Trust me Shawn, I ain't hungry," Matt responded, "go ahead and take it. I'll content myself with the ration of wine."  
  
"Hey! Why does he get the extra ration," Whined Kurt.  
  
"Because I felt like it," Roxy glared, "I suppose I ought to be giving him yours as well then?"  
  
"Hey! I'm Kurt Freakin' Angle! And NOBODY GETS MY PORTION OF WINE!! Kurt snapped. "Wooo!"  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Roxy.  
  
Then with lightning speed, the young woman grabbed the whip off of her belt and snapped it thrice. The first hit slammed into Kurt's head, causing a large gash on his forehead, which began to bleed. The second crack grazed his cheek, also cutting it. The final snap of the whip wrapped around Angle's legs. Roxy jerked the whip hard, causing the former WWE champion to fall on his back.  
  
"Now what were you saying?" hissed the Pirate woman.  
  
"N-n-nothing." Sniffed Kurt, trying unsuccessfully to hide his tears.  
  
"Good. I'm glad we have an understanding then," Remarked Roxy, reattaching her whip, and giving Shawn the food.  
  
"Are you not well?" Observed Maxine as Edge broke into a coughing fit.  
  
"Dude, you're like sweating bullets," Commented Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Maybe we'd better take him to the infirmary?" Suggested Roxy.  
  
"Yes, I do believe we should," Maxine agreed.  
  
"Want some help with him, Citizen Maxine?" Offered Hurricane good- naturedly.  
  
Roxy and Maxine regarded one another for a moment then decided to let him help.  
  
"All right," Roxy finally agreed but added a quick warning. "You better not be thinking of escaping though or I'll have your green head on a stake."  
  
"Head on a stake? What's up wit dat?" The Hurricane said. "I'm a super hero. You can trust me."  
  
O' Haire and Jericho rolled their eyes simultaneously.  
  
Roxy eyed him curiously. "Whatever. I think I'd rather have that one help us instead," She replied and gestured at Shawn.  
  
"Sure," Shawn said as he looked up from his dinner. As he left the confines of the cell, Shawn gave an apologetic shrug of his shoulders.  
  
The Hurricane smiled and nodded. 


	10. Is it 'curtains' for Edge?

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"Put him there," The ship's doctor Colleen MacDougal indicated a nearby bunk. "What happened?"  
  
Edge had grown quite pale and his coughing had intensified. He was now in a state of delirium and barely coherent of his surroundings. Shawn guided him to the small space and helped him lie down.  
  
"He's burning up!" Colleen commented when she touched his forehead. "Get me a damp cloth and some wine."  
  
"Aye," Responded Roxy and left the chamber promptly. "It might be the flu," guessed Shawn then noticed Colleen's unfamiliarity with the slang word and added, "Influenza."  
  
"I hope you are mistaken, this could be very bad," Colleen looked horror stricken.  
  
"Why it's just a little bug, it'll pass," Shawn said not remembering his history.  
  
"Are ye daft, man?" Colleen looked at him like he was insane.  
  
"Whole villages have been wiped out by the influenza in the last year alone," Maxine told him.  
  
"Aye, cap'n will be needin' to know about this right away," Colleen added.  
  
"You don't think she'll send 'im off, do you?" Maxine's eyes grew wide in fear.  
  
"I don't know lassie," Colleen replied sadly. "Look you know how dangerous this could be. She'll not be wanting to risk the whole crew."  
  
"Wait a minute," Shawn interjected. "Maybe in this time influenza is dangerous, but in my time we've learned how to deal with it. Trust me, Edge will be okay. He is just going to need a quiet place to rest for awhile and plenty of water. Look, I can show you what to do if you like." Shawn was desperate to protect his comrade.  
  
"That's right!" Maxine exclaimed with hope in her eyes. "They're from the future! He probably is telling the truth, you know."  
  
"I don't know Maxine," Colleen regarded them both doubtfully. "Trusting the word of a prisoner is taking an awfully large risk. Mad Kate would be furious if she were to find out."  
  
"Please Colleen, maybe we can all learn something from them," begged Maxine.  
  
"All right, but you are going to have to stay quiet and not breathe a word of this to anyone," Colleen cautioned then looked at Shawn. "How are we going to explain this one's freedom to walk about?"  
  
"Well, Roxy seems to like him; maybe she has need of a personal slave?" Maxine suggested, "Molly didn't earmark this one like she has the other two."  
  
"All too true," laughed Colleen.  
  
At this Shawn felt his cheeks start to burn, but was curious as to whom Molly had claimed. Jericho was an easy guess but the poor guy probably didn't realize it. Just then, Black Spot Roxy returned with the items Colleen had requested. The other two pirates quickly filled her in on the plan.  
  
"So, he's to be my personal slave, eh?" Roxy's eyes were merry as she watched him blush anew. "What have you to say of this?" She addressed him.  
  
"Uh...sure," Shawn responded. "I just don't want anything to happen to my friend, OK?"  
  
"I understand however; you'll still have to sleep in the brig, all right?" Colleen told him then turned to Roxy, "And you'll have to okay this arrangement with Kate."  
  
"Poor, poor man," lamented Maxine mopping Edge's brow with the cloth. "How do we help him?"  
  
"Well first off," Shawn told her. "You have to make sure you wash your hands every time you leave him. Do not share cups or flasks with him period. Mostly you have to let him rest and keep him cool till the fever breaks. A little of the rum should take the edge off his pain. Probably you should let me do the hands on care, since I've been exposed to this before. Your system might be a little weaker when it comes to handling this. And we'll need to get some citrus fruits. Like oranges, limes, lemons, and grapefruits. Do you have an area that he can be apart from the other patients?"  
  
Colleen looked thoughtful and gestured to a door, "I think I could move a few things around in the storeroom through that door."  
  
"Let's move him there as soon as possible," Shawn urged.  
  
"OK, give me a moment to get it ready," Colleen told him. "Maxine, Roxy, come help me."  
  
"Come on buddy," Shawn told his friend quietly. "You've got to shake this off. There's no telling how long until they get too scared to listen to reason."  
  
"Ugh," mumbled Edge. "Am...trying....to...Shawn...don't...let...Maxine...close."  
  
"Easy buddy," Shawn smiled. "Don't try to talk; you need to rest."  
  
"don't...want...her...sick," Edge managed to get the words out.  
  
"I know man, she digs you too dude," Shawn chuckled. "Now, seriously you need to get some rest."  
  
Unbeknownst to the two wrestlers, Maxine had been watching them silently from the storeroom. Her eyes filled with tears as she registered what she was hearing. Edge actually liked her too; the feeling was mutual. Maybe just maybe, he'd help her escape this wild life as a pirate. She'd never really felt as if she belonged onboard the Roaring Lioness. She was there because she'd been forced too.  
  
"Maxine!" Roxy tugged on her arm, "quit dreaming; we've got work to do."  
  
************************************************************* 


	11. Stolen Kisses

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
A little bit later, after Edge had been moved and made comfortable in the storeroom...  
  
"Well, that's about everything; we need to do right now," Shawn stood up from his position by Edge and stretched. "Just let him rest tonight, get me when he wakes up in the morning. And another thing, don't let anyone get too near him."  
  
Maxine shrugged in acknowledgment of his request; "I'm going to bed."  
  
"OK, see you in the morning," Colleen smiled sympathetically.  
  
"Well now, I guess we'd better be getting you back," Roxy addressed Shawn.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Colleen asked her.  
  
"No, I think we'll be all right. I just bind him up for safety," Roxy answered picking up some rope. "Although, somehow I don't think this one would give me any trouble to start with."  
  
"Just the same, you'd better be safe about it," Colleen cautioned her.  
  
"Go ahead," Shawn urged her. "It might draw attention if you didn't follow procedures."  
  
"What is your name anyhow, laddie?" Roxy inquired.  
  
"Shawn Michaels, call me Shawn OK?" He told her and placed his hands behind his back for her.  
  
As inferred, he didn't struggle while she bound him. Then they exited the room leaving Colleen to watch over Edge. Roxy stopped abruptly on the other side of the door. Her eyes were searching their surroundings thoroughly.  
  
"What?" Shawn questioned her.  
  
"Shawn, if we'd met under different circumstances," Roxy began after making sure they were alone. "Do you think we could have become friends?"  
  
"Who knows?" Shawn whirled around to face her. "Why couldn't we now?"  
  
"Shawn, it never would work between us," Roxy protested.  
  
"Why?" He challenged her and fixed her gaze with his own.  
  
"Because I'm a pirate," Roxy explained.  
  
"What difference does that make?" He wasn't backing down instead he stepped closer to her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
She looked at him as he bent down. Then he kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss but definitely was a kiss that warmed her soul. After a few moments, she pushed away and blushed in embarrassment. Then she slapped him.  
  
"Ouch!" He cried out.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again!" She hissed.  
  
"Why? You can't tell me that you didn't enjoy it?" Shawn retorted.  
  
Ignoring the question she huffed, "Come on, it's time for you to go back."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Shawn replied trying not to smirk. 'I got to her, I know it.' He thought privately.  
  
Roxy pushed him down to the area of the brig without any further words. She pushed him roughly into the cell and slammed the key into the lock. Then she turned and stalked out without so much as a backward glance.  
  
"Damn," Farooq remarked.  
  
"Man, what did you do?" Bradshaw called from the other cell.  
  
"Gentlemen, I think the winds are changing," Shawn commented as a broad grin stole across his face. 


	12. Whistle While You Work

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
The next morning....  
  
Molly Ravenlust came down to see the prisoners escorted by Emmaline, Roxy, and Maxine.  
  
"OK, men it's time to work," She called out. "You there," She pointed at Shawn, "You're to assist Dr. Colleen today with your comrade."  
  
Jericho's heart skipped a beat when her gaze stopped on him. He'd realized that she probably had him beaten for appearance's sake. He had to believe she felt something too. His hope diminished when she flashed him an odd smile then addressed Sean O' Haire, "You there, you will assist me with a few things."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Sean smirked stupidly.  
  
They let Sean and Shawn out of the cell. Maxine led Shawn away promptly while O' Haire was clad in irons. Molly grabbed his arm and steered him away ignoring the look of bewilderment that crossed Jericho's face.  
  
"The rest of you will go up on deck and be given tasks," Jo ordered them her hand on her cutlass in warning. "Move quickly now!"  
  
Jericho watched as Molly's retreating form. "I can't believe I was just another notch to her," He commented not realizing he'd spoken out loud.  
  
"What are you talking about Chris?" Hurricane overheard his remark.  
  
"Yeah, what's going on?" Kurt chimed in.  
  
"Nothing you two would understand," Chris shot back bitterly.  
  
"Hey you there," Called a voice from above. "Climb up here and give me a hand."  
  
The wrestlers turned their eyes skyward and saw the pirate known as Twirlin' Kyrie staring down at them from the crow's nest. Staring at Shannon in particular.  
  
"Who me?" He called back.  
  
"Aye, get up here now ye scalawag!" She ordered.  
  
Twirlin' Kyrie was in the midst of scrubbing the floor of the small space. She figured why not get one of them to help her. She'd noticed the small blonde haired lad earlier and was intrigued by his mannerisms. The floor just provided her with a good excuse to get a closer look at him. Been agile as he was Shannon was able to climb up with a minimum of difficulty.  
  
"You three, come!" Jo led them to the aft deck where some buckets and brushes were laid out. "Scrub this deck, I want it spotless by the time I come back!"  
  
"Yes ma'am," Replied Kurt picking up a brush.  
  
The other wrestlers followed suit; surprisingly the pirates didn't leave a guard with them. This was probably because they were still many miles from the sight of any land. The wrestlers had nowhere to go but into the deep blue sea. Jericho was grateful for the fresh air and mindless effort the task required. He was reflecting deeply on what Shawn had suggested last night. The plan was simple in theory but Jericho feared it would be much more difficult to execute. Shawn thought that maybe they could get some of the women on their side. Then they could stage an escape with the aid of those women when the ship reached land. From what he gathered, Maxine was already on their side and Roxy would be soon to follow. Who knows how many more of them were seeking ends to their loneliness? Sadly, Jericho realized that Molly probably wasn't one of those who would be easy to sway.  
  
Meanwhile in Molly's chamber, Wendy had been waiting for Molly to enter with her latest 'victim.'  
  
"Chain him!" Molly ordered with a cruel smile.  
  
Wendy laughed softly and did as she had been bidden. Soon, poor Sean found himself chained fast to the four posts of the bed flat on his back. But being the demented person he was; he didn't really care and found the situation a bit amusing.  
  
'So this is what happened to Chris?' Sean thought.  
  
"Anything else Molly?" Wendy asked her checking the chains one last time.  
  
"That will be all Wendy," Molly smiled. "Help yourself to those two you mentioned to me earlier. You deserve it."  
  
"Thanks!" Wendy beamed grabbing some manacles on her way out the door.  
  
"Would you like to know why they call me Molly Ravenlust?" She said with a wicked smile as she drew her dagger.  
  
Meanwhile up in the crow's nest....  
  
"Wow you can see really far from up here!" Shannon couldn't help remarking then unwisely looked down. "Whoa! We're really high up!"  
  
"I find it best not to look down," Kyrie remarked.  
  
"Point taken," He agreed. "So I'm Shannon Moore. What's your name?"  
  
"Twirlin' Kyrie Ann," She answered. "What's it like? In the future, I mean."  
  
"Well, we have something called electricity," Shannon tried to think of what might interest her. "We use it instead of candles to see at night but there's a lot of other things we do with it too. And we have automobiles to take us places instead of horses when you're on land."  
  
"Automobiles?" Kyrie repeated the unfamiliar word. "Do you still have ships?"  
  
"Yes, but not usually like this," Shannon answered. "Our ships have engines that make them move not sails. Though some people like to sail in sail boats for fun."  
  
"Sounds exciting," Kyrie commented. "Were you on a ship when this began?"  
  
"No, actually we were on an airplane," Shannon admitted. "They take us through the sky, like a powerful bird."  
  
"You actually fly in the future?" Kyrie gushed in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, some of us do it all the time," Shannon told her. "The guys that are with me, for example."  
  
"I would imagine that would make it easier to get to battles then," Kyrie remembered what Jericho had told the captain earlier.  
  
"Battles?" Shannon looked confused. "Well, I guess you could call it that."  
  
"Are you not warriors?" Kyrie asked. "Did your King not tell us the truth?"  
  
"King?" Shannon remarked. "Is that what he told you? He said that we were warriors?"  
  
"Yes, he did indeed," Kyrie grew angry. "Kate ought to remove his lying tongue."  
  
For a brief moment, Shannon allowed himself to think of a tongue-less Chris Jericho and couldn't help but smile at the thought. His conscience ruled out though and he struggled to cover for his coworker.  
  
"Well, yes we are warriors. We just don't call them battles," Shannon tried to explain. "They're called matches, wrestling matches. We fight without guns and knives; we just use our bodies. You know kind of like the Greek Olympians. And we never kill anyone."  
  
"But how do you win any wars?" Kyrie didn't understand. "If you do not kill to make an example."  
  
"They aren't matches for wars; we do it for sport. We travel all over the world. People pay money to watch us fight," Shannon continued.  
  
"Ah... I see, sort of like gladiators?" Kyrie suggested.  
  
"Yeah, kind of like that," Shannon affirmed.  
  
Nightfall approached and the prisoners were returned to their cells except for Shawn who was still helping with Edge. They'd survived their day's work on the deck of the Roaring Lioness relatively unharmed and unscathed. Well, except for maybe Sean O' Haire who looked a little worse for the wear when he returned from Molly's chamber. And despite the fact that Kurt nearly had his head taken off for his annoying rendition of 'Whistle While You Work.' All in all, they'd made it through the long day and were anxious to get their nightly ration of food. 


	13. The APA are MIA

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"Hey where's Farooq and Bradshaw?" Asked Kurt Angle who'd noticed the other cell now held only three men.  
  
"A little while after you guys were taken out this morning," Shane MacMahon explained. "That really big pirate-"  
  
"Wendy," Filled in Matt Hardy.  
  
"Yeah that's right, Wendy," Shane continued. "She came and took them away; we haven't seen either one of them since."  
  
"I have a pretty good idea," O' Haire laughed sarcastically and felt immediate pain in his ribs. "Ouch, that hurts!" He yelped.  
  
Jericho regarded him a moment and then commented, "Not so funny now, is it junior?"  
  
"No man," Sean admitted back. "It wasn't what I was expecting at all."  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Kurt gave them a dumbfounded look.  
  
"Ask us again, when you go through puberty Kirk," Jericho told him.  
  
Meanwhile in the galley.  
  
The APA found themselves having the time of their lives. Wendy had guessed that Farooq and Bradshaw were kindred spirits to herself. She loved to drink ale and play gambling games. At present, they were deeply involved in a game of the 'Bones.'  
  
"No fair," Protested Bradshaw. "You're cheating."  
  
"Umm hello?" Wendy laughed. "I'm a pirate, savvy?"  
  
Farooq laughed, "Damn girl, you're all right!"  
  
"Why thank ye, Farooq," Wendy giggled back uncharacteristically.  
  
"It's too bad we lost our cards on the plane," Bradshaw told her. "I'm sure you would've enjoyed playing poker."  
  
"Yeah, she would be a natural," Farooq agreed looking at the pile of beans she'd amassed; they'd been using them in place of money since the prisoners had none.  
  
Just then, the galley door swung open loudly.  
  
"What are you doing Wendy?" Demanded Mad Kate. "Why are the prisoners still about?"  
  
"I'm sorry ma'am, we were havin' so much fun playin' the bones; I completely lost track of the time," Wendy stood up quickly.  
  
"Well, take 'em below this instant," Kate ordered. "It's time for a meetin'."  
  
"Aye cap'n!" Wendy saluted and looked at the APA boys. "You heard the cap'n; sorry boys but its time to go back."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Bradshaw answered.  
  
A short while later the APA were back in their cell. Shawn had also been ordered back as well.  
  
"How's Edge?" Asked Jeff Hardy.  
  
"The fever's broken," Shawn answered. "He's going to be okay."  
  
"Where were you guys?" Asked Shannon Moore.  
  
"Playing a gambling game with Wendy and drinking ale," Bradshaw remarked in reply.  
  
"This pirate life is great," Added Farooq.  
  
"Well, why don't you join them then?" Jericho remarked dryly.  
  
"No wait!" A light bulb clicked on in Shawn's head, "That's an excellent idea!"  
  
"What?" Farooq and Bradshaw answered in unison.  
  
"Join them; it fits in perfectly with our escape plans," Shawn suggested. "If anyone would fit in as pirates, it would be you two."  
  
Meanwhile in the captains chambers.  
  
"He seriously is getting better?" Kate asked incredulously.  
  
"Yes cap'n; this Shawn really did know a thing or two about the influenza," Colleen affirmed.  
  
"Cap'n maybe they can be trusted?" Suggested Wendy. "It would be a lot simpler than having them locked up all day."  
  
"They really don't seem like they would try to escape," Maxine remarked.  
  
"Besides, where would they go?" Kyrie added. "They're stuck in the wrong time frame; their ancestors haven't even been born yet. And in the future, they don't even have ships like ours, so they wouldn't know how to sail it anyway."  
  
"She's right cap'n," Put in Molly looking a little sad. "I'm not inclined to pick any more of them anyway."  
  
"Let's have a vote on it shall we?" Kate announced remembering how the one had offered to help fight against Whitetush. "All in favor of letting the prisoners have liberty to walk about the decks say 'Aye'."  
  
A chorus of 'Ayes' went up.  
  
"Opposed?"  
  
Only a handful of 'nays' could be heard.  
  
"Well, that settles it then," Kate told them. "Jo! Emmaline! Let them out!"  
  
"Aye cap'n!" The women replied in unison. 


	14. Boys Gone Wild

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"Well, aren't ye laddies lucky? The cap'n has made a decision to let you lads roam free," Said Wendy as she unlocked the cell doors. "You can room here in the brig or with some of the crew. Your choice."  
  
"Then how about another game of bones?" said Farooq as he stood up beside Bradshaw.  
  
"I'm in. Wendy?" asked Bradshaw as the walked up to the deck with the other wrestlers.  
  
"Aye," Said Wendy as they walked away.  
  
As Jericho looked around he spotted Molly talking to Kate. As though she felt his eyes on her, she looked at him and at a quick glance from her; Jericho saw the sadness in her eyes as though they longed for his strong arms again. 'It's not over yet, Molly, I knew I got to you,' thought Jericho as Molly turned away and headed towards her cabin.  
  
"Hi, Kyrie Ann. Mind showing me how to tie those knots again?" said Shannon as he walked up to her and looked to the floor shyly.  
  
"I'll show you a lot more then how to tie a couple of knots laddie." Said Kyrie Ann as she took his arm and dragged him down to the crew quarters.  
  
"Hey Jo! I never did get to tell you what a great swordswoman you are. You rocked!" said Shane McMahnon as Crazy Jo pulled her cutlass out and pointed it at him.  
  
"Here, take it; I'll show ye how to use it." Said Crazy Jo as she handed the handle to him and took another pirate girl's cutlass from her. "What does 'rocked' mean anyway?"  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing out here all alone?" asked Shawn Michaels as he walked up beside Blackspot Roxy.  
  
"Just looking at the stars," Responded Roxy as she looked over at him. "Why are you up yet?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You know, hundreds of years from now, a man will actually walk on the moon," Said Michaels as he looked up at the sky too and then at her.  
  
"Are ye daft man? Everyone knows the world is flat! How would ye even get off it," Said Roxy as she leaned towards him.  
  
"I'm from the future, remember? The world is actually round. We will build a ship that is all enclosed to send a man up to the moon and he will walk on it." Said Michaels as he wrapped his arms around her. "It sure is getting cold tonight."  
  
"Is it?" whispered Roxy as Shawn kissed her.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's coming in late," Said Jericho as Michaels and Moore both came back down in the brig whistling.  
  
"We got caught up in some things," Said Michaels as he walked over to his chosen bunk below Edge who was well enough to be with his comrades again.  
  
"I 'd say you guys." said Kurt as Jeff smacked him over the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"For going to make a stupid remark," Said Jeff.  
  
"So, we all know why Kyrie is called 'Twirling'; she loves to dance; that's obvious. Why is Roxy called Blackspot Roxy?" asked Bradsaw as he handed Farooq his wine bottle.  
  
"Well, the 'Blackspot' to pirates means death is coming. She was given the Blackspot when she was on another pirate ship but she keeps escaping death. So, when Mad Kate and her crew seized the other pirate ship; they took Roxy with them and named her Blackspot Roxy after hearing her story," Said Michaels as he leaned back against the wall.  
  
"Damn," Said Farooq, as everyone else was speechless.  
  
"Anyway, anyone talk to the Captain about taking us back to the Bermuda Triangle?" Asked Hurricane as he handed the wine bottle off to O'Haire.  
  
"Let Mad Kate to me," Said Matt as he sat on his chosen bunk. "She's definitely mine."  
  
"Still sore about those potatoes, huh?" teased Shannon as everyone laughed. 


	15. Molly and Jo are Ready to Rumble

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
The next day. . .  
  
Most of the crew and the wrestlers were up on deck talking or doing chores. Shane and Jo were still having their swordplay lesson. Emmaline, Jeff, Maxine, Edge, Shawn, and Roxy were playing game of shuffleboard, which Jeff had showed them all how to play. It was a game from the future. Jericho was staring out to sea and casting furtive glances at Molly, who was pretending not to notice. Meanwhile, Kurt was throwing a temper tantrum because he was ordered to swab the deck.  
  
"It's not fair, I'm Kurt 'Freakin' Angle! I won a gold medal in the Olympics!"  
  
"Do you want me to cut out your tongue, you knave?" said Wendy with an evil glare. Farooq and Bradshaw laughed and raised their mugs of ale in a toast to Wendy.  
  
"Do it!" said Sean, who was tired of Kurt's crying. Kurt stared at him incredulously, then started swishing about the mop muttering to himself, "I'm Kurt Angle, who do these people think they are?!!"  
  
Matt walked up to Kate who was overseeing everything. "I was thinking," he said, "Perhaps you could help get the rest of us to the Bermuda triangle. Maybe we could be transported back to our time."  
  
"Bermuda triangle?" questioned Kate. She turned to the map that was on the ale barrel beside her. "Where might that be?" Matt took the quill sitting next to the map and circled part of the ocean off the coast of the New World. What he knew was the future United States of America.  
  
"Are ye daft, man?" she cried out furiously. "There is nothing there but water. Besides it would take months to search the area you just pointed to. Forget it. We can talk about this later."  
  
"What is so important that you can't help me and my friends get back to our right time? If we stay here, numerous possibilities could happen. We won't be born in the future, If we die here that could cause a really bad time rip in the space and time continuum. The world as you know it and I know it could be destroyed," Matt argued. He needed this beautiful pirate's help to get home and he would argue or do whatever was necessary to get her on his side. "So what's your story?" asked Matt unsure as to what her response was going to be.  
  
"Did you want the long or short side?" she asked watching Jo and Shane. Shane was hopelessly getting his butt kicked.  
  
"It doesn't matter," Matt said keeping an eye on Jericho who looked as though he was going to grab Molly and pull her into a passionate kiss.  
  
"Well," started Kate still watching Jo. Molly and Jo started talking, but it looked as though it was escalating. "Jo and I are sisters, as you know. We met Emmaline and Molly at the private school we were attending. . ." abruptly Kate turned to face the deck, "Jo! Molly! Stop that right now!"  
  
"But Jo started it!" yelled Molly.  
  
"I only stated that I think our dear Molly is getting soft on the King of Bling- Bling," Called Jo to her sister and mates. Chris turned bright red.  
  
"Do you want to fight about this?" cried Molly turning to face Jo as she took Emmaline's rapier.  
  
"I'm at your service." Said Jo with a smile, she shed her long skirt to reveal pants underneath and she borrowed another pirate's rapier, for fighting with her cutlass wouldn't be a fair fight. From the look on her face, Maxine could tell that she purposely instigated the fight with Molly.  
  
"Shouldn't you stop this?" said Matt.  
  
"They will settle this by themselves," Said Kate calmly, she knew that neither girl would intentionally harm the other.  
  
The fight was under way. Everyone knew that Jo could beat Molly with her eyes closed, but Molly was just slightly upset at the fact that Jo could read her like a book. She did have feelings for this stranger from another time.  
  
Farooq was standing watching the fight beside Bradshaw and Wendy, when he heard a low rumble. 'What was that?' he thought looking out to sea.  
  
"Bradshaw," Farooq nudged him with his shoulder. "Look at that."  
  
Bradshaw looked out to sea then at Farooq. " Hey!" he yelled. " Are they going to end this anytime soon, or are they still going to be fighting through that thunderstorm?"  
  
Molly and Jo stopped. Smiles spread across the face of Jo and Molly. They looked at each other, out at the storm, and then back at each other. They both turned and pointed their rapiers at the throats of the APA, and laughed.  
  
"Damn," They said in unison as everyone laughed.  
  
"Cap'n!" yelled Kyrie from the crows nest. Everyone looked up to see Shannon nuzzling her neck. "Cap'n! There is a ship coming up on our stern!" 


	16. The Duke of Avandale

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"How fast are they traveling?" yelled Kate as the rest of the crew prepared for a fight.  
  
"About 15 knots cap'n, they are signaling that they would like to speak with us," Said Kyrie.  
  
"You two get down here, now! All the men need to get into my study here," Said Kate to Matt while opening a door behind her.  
  
"But we can help." Argued Matt.  
  
"These people want to talk. They must know who we are, so they know we don't have men on this ship. I want you out of sight right now. If something happens, then you may come out, but till then stay in here." Said Kate. The women quickly ushered all the wrestlers into the study. "Signal the other ship that we will talk with them."  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
The other ship had pulled alongside the Roaring Lioness; the waves were getting choppier as the storm continued to approach.  
  
"Kate, Molly, what is going on?" asked Emmaline. Jo was standing between them silently watching the crew from the other ship.  
  
"It's him. You remember, The Duke of Avandale," Said Molly her blue eye flashing.  
  
"You mean Derek? The one who." Emmaline stopped short looking at Kate and Jo.  
  
"Yes! The codfish who broke poor Jo's heart," Said Kate. "You don't have to stay Jo. You could go in and stay with the men."  
  
"I will stay. That scalawag needs to see that I don't care about reputation anymore," Said Jo standing straight up.  
  
"You know you still like him," Said Molly she seemed to be lost in a reverie.  
  
"I know that and you know that. But he doesn't," said Jo firmly. "Molly, it's not your fault," Jo placed a hand on Molly's shoulder. "It was too good to be true, anyway. Now ladies, let us prepare for our company."  
  
A few minutes later the Duke and three of his men boarded the Roaring Lioness.  
  
"Why, isn't it Kate, Molly, Emmaline, and Jo?" Said the Duke.  
  
"Welcome aboard, Sir Duke," Said Kate with a mocking bow.  
  
" Enough with the pleasantries, ladies, or should I call you thieving wenches?" Said the Duke with a smile. "You are looking just as beautiful as I remember Josephine."  
  
"Quiet or I'll cut yer lying little tongue off!" Jo warned him furiously.  
  
"What do you want ye mangy dog?" demanded Emmaline standing beside Kate.  
  
"I can see you even started talking like pirates. Whatever happened to the proper speaking ladies I use to know?" Said the Duke still watching Jo.  
  
"Emmaline's right, get to the point. What are ye doing here?" asked Kate, she noticed the crew on his ship was starting to gather. "I suggest that ye tell yer crew to disperse."  
  
"Don't give me orders Kate," Said Derek who took his eyes off Jo long enough to give her an evil glare. "You've already taken Jo away from me."  
  
"Cry about it, ye Cad!" cried Molly, she was getting more furious by the moment.  
  
"Don't tell the Duke what to do, you stupid bitch!" Yelled the young man standing behind him. "Who do you wenches think you are?"  
  
"Someone is acting like 'Kurt Freakin Angle'." Observed Wendy standing next to the helm with Kyrie, Maxine, and Blackspot Roxy.  
  
"Who?" said the Duke.  
  
"No one," Said Kate not skipping a beat. Molly turned and glared at Wendy.  
  
"I've come to deliver a message from a mutual friend of ours," Said Derek turning to face his crew. "He thinks that I could help him out with a little project of his," continued Derek as he gave his crew a prearranged signal. All at once, his crew pulled their weapons and some jumped aboard the Roaring Lioness.  
  
"Looks like I've got you by surprise, Kate." Said the Duke he grabbed Jo's arm and pulled her to him. "I think I'll take her back with me," He smiled and cast a glance at the map that Matt and Kate had looked at earlier. "Looks like you are going on a little vacation. Well, I guess you won't have that opportunity."  
  
"You lying, good for nothing, sniveling codfish!" screeched Emmaline reaching for her rapier.  
  
"Don't move! As you can see, we are armed and can kill too many of your number before you could even start drawing your weapons," Said Derek still holding Jo's arm. "You know the drawback of being a pirate: death by hanging; John, get the rope," ordered the Duke looking to one of his crew. "Since we don't have enough rope for all of you, we will hang you three since you are important on this ship, the rest will be our prisoners."  
  
"What are you going to do to my sister, you black hearted knave? She is a pirate like the rest of us," Said Kate her mind whirling as she tried to think of a way out.  
  
"I don't know. I know you've brainwashed her. I will just remind her who she really is. Wait I know!" he said to himself. "Jo must marry me and I will spare you and your crews lives. If she refuses then your life and your crews will be upon her head, and she will live with that as her torment for the rest of her life."  
  
Molly and Emmaline held Kate back as the rest of the crew watched silently as the Duke pulled Jo into a kiss.  
  
"What is going on out there?" demanded Jeff, he was worried something would happen to Emmaline and he wouldn't be there to help her.  
  
"Quiet!" Said Matt, "I'm trying to listen." Just then, Hurricane came in wearing a makeshift Hurricane costume.  
  
"Citizens of the WWE, we must go out and save our fellow crewmates," Said the Hurricane.  
  
"Be quiet you, dolt! We are trying to listen," Said Shannon.  
  
The APA were downing some more ale. "Would you please tell us what is going on now, Hardy?" Said Bradshaw to Matt.  
  
"It looks as though Kate, Molly, Emmaline, and Jo know this guy who just boarded their ship. But I don't think they like him too much."  
  
"Damn," Said Farooq.  
  
"Hey, Hurricane?" said Shane, "How did you make that 'H' on your shirt they don't have markers here?"  
  
"Well I used some of that ink in the inkstand. It did bleed through the fabric though," Said Hurricane pulling out the neck of the shirt and looked at his chest. "I think it might be permanent."  
  
"Guys, perhaps this is our escape off this ship," Said Kurt.  
  
" I don't think so," Said Shawn. "They could think we are pirates and joined these women."  
  
"Do you know what they did to pirates who got caught back then, Kurt?" Said Edge. " They killed them. Some were shot, others were hanged."  
  
"I don't want to die!!" cried Kurt bursting into tears.  
  
"Quiet!" Matt said. "They just pulled their weapons on the girls and that guy just grabbed Jo's arm. Kate does not look happy." There was a long pause. "Hey, he just yelled for one of his men to get some ropes."  
  
"We should help them." Said Chris. "They could hurt Molly." Everyone looked at him. "And the other girls."  
  
"Nothing's happened yet, I think he's trying to get Jo to do something to spare the lives of her friends," Said Edge who took over peeking out the door.  
  
"We should help them," Said Matt; "they could have killed us numerous times. I think they genuinely like us. Perhaps if we get them out of this bind they will help us get back to the Bermuda triangle."  
  
"We can't help them," Said Kurt, who ceased crying at that time. "We could be hurt or killed. I can't die here!! I haven't won my gold medals yet!"  
  
"Kurt shut up! So what do you say men. Should we help them?" asked Shane O'Mac.  
  
The APA looked around the room and found some candlesticks. "We are ready," They answered.  
  
"Look, I found a gun in Kate's desk drawer," Said Sean O'Haire.  
  
"Great! You go out in front and as soon as we get out this door fire that gun," Said Jeff.  
  
"We'd better hurry, he's giving Jo a kiss, this would be perfect time to come out," Said Matt. "Ready guys? GO!" 


	17. Crazy Jo's in Trouble

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
Back on deck, the storm was getting worse. Kate was about ready to give up hope when she heard gunfire from her ship. It took her half a second to remember that there were others aboard her ship besides her crew. The Duke broke the kiss he was giving Jo and looked towards the helm of the ship. His crew did the same. It was that distraction which gave Kate, Molly, Emmaline, and the rest of their crew to draw their weapons. The wrestlers came out on deck.  
  
"Now, it seems that we are even," Said Kate.  
  
Derek had two burly men take Jo. "So you take to recruiting men now," He said drawing his cutlass. "Take her on board my ship, now!" Derek ordered the two men holding Jo.  
  
The battle was immediately under way when Kate and Derek started sword fighting.  
  
Chris quickly jumped to the defense of Molly who had four men after her. "I think you could use some help!" He yelled to her above the wind. The rain started pouring from the sky and lightning flashed all around the two ships that were locked in battle with each other.  
  
"Thanks!" Yelled Molly running her sai into the side of a young man from the Dukes ship.  
  
"Don't mention it, but perhaps we could talk about this later, when the fighting's done and we have some quiet time," suggested Chris punching another of the men in the stomach.  
  
"Shut up and fight!" Molly spat back while kicking someone whom dove at her leg.  
  
Edge ran over to Maxine, who still didn't know how to fight well. He reached her just as one of the men attacking her grabbed her arm. Edge tapped his shoulder. "Excuse me, I don't think the lady likes you helping her," With that he gave him the edgecuction. Then he pushed Maxine behind him and started to defend her.  
  
Jeff and Shawn Michaels ran over to help Emmaline and Roxy. "We think you could use some help," Said Jeff pulling someone off Emmaline's back.  
  
"What made you think that?" Smirked Emmaline as she kicked another man in the family jewels.  
  
"The fact that all these men seemed to be flocking to be around your sunny personality," Said Shawn as he dropkicked some poor guy who was trying to get his hands around Roxy's throat.  
  
"I think we should teach you girls some moves to defend yourselves when you don't have any weapons," Said Jeff.  
  
"If we live through all this, of course, we will have you show us some of those, moves," agreed Emmaline.  
  
Shannon went to help Kyrie who was trying to fight off four men. "Let me help you," Said Shannon. One of the men punched him in the stomach.  
  
"Shannon, be careful!" Warned Kyrie stabbing one of the other men with her dagger.  
  
"I'm OK," He responded as he was punched in the jaw. "Wait a minute! Wait a minute!" The men they were fighting stopped. "Look! It's a bird. It's a plane. No, it's the Hurricane." From the upper deck, the Hurricane did the flying crossbody and took out two of the men. While they were distracted Shannon and Kyrie took out the other two.  
  
From the deck of the Duke's ship, the two holding Jo saw the Hurricane jump and take out some of their men. "What was that?" One said.  
  
"That rocked!" Commented Jo who had stopped struggling for the moment.  
  
"Shut up, you lying wench!" Said the other man holding her.  
  
"Did you see that?" said Wendy.  
  
"We see that all the time," Said Bradshaw as he smashed a candlestick over the head of a man that had been fighting him.  
  
"Wendy! We could use some of your help," Said Farooq.  
  
"I'm sorry guys," Said Wendy as she rejoined the fight.  
  
"I don't want to die!" Whimpered Kurt as someone was thrown past him, "I'm Kurt 'Freakin' Angle." Just then, he found a crate off to the side of the fighting and hid behind it. 'I'll just stay here til the fighting stops,' he thought ducking down.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!" Kate declared as she swung her cutlass towards Derek's knees. He jumped back and took a slash at her, grazing her arm.  
  
"Looks like I cut you first." He taunted swinging again at her. Kate blocked.  
  
"I don't care, in the end I will get you." She promised. Kate and Derek continued fighting. Matt was fighting some men nearby, but couldn't get close enough because of the blades that they both wielded against the other. He had seen Kate get cut and as they continued both the man she was fighting and she were getting themselves cut. It looked as though they were just testing the waters before committing to actually hurting each other. As Matt watched he realized that it looked like the man purposely angled Kate's back towards his ship, and then Derek gave a look over. Matt followed his glance and saw as someone from aboard the other ship aimed a gun at her back. Jo must have seen it too; from aboard the other ship Jo screamed Kate's name. Kate turned. For Matt, it seemed like everything was in slow motion he was running towards Kate, just as the gun fired he threw himself on top of Kate and pulled her to the ground, he felt the bullet rip through his shoulder.  
  
"Your Excellency!" yelled one of the men holding Jo. "The storm is getting worse! We need to pull away and find some shelter!"  
  
"Fall back men!" Yelled Derek, jumping across the gap that was widening between the two ships. Immediately, all of his crew that was still alive crossed back over and pushed off and moved away from the Roaring Lioness. Kate jumped up and started running towards the edge of the ship. "JO!" she yelled. She jumped onto the banister of the ship and was going to jump, but she felt two strong arms pull her back.  
  
"You will kill yourself," Said Matt pulling her back.  
  
"No, I must save my sister. Let me go!" she said angrily as she tried to get away.  
  
"Cap'n!" Yelled Molly. "We must get the ship bunkered down for the storm and the wounded must be attended to now!" Kate stopped struggling and watched the ship that carried her sister slowly pull away.  
  
"What about Jo?" questioned Emmaline.  
  
"Everyone get medical attention, and get this ship bunkered down for the storm," Ordered Kate while collecting herself. "We'll get Jo back. Emmaline, Molly, come with me," Kate started walking to her study and passed the crate that Kurt was hiding behind. She pulled him up by his collar and punched him. He dropped to the ground as she walked away. "Coward."  
  
"I'm Kurt Angle," whimpered Kurt. "I'm Kurt 'Freakin' Angle." He started to cry.  
  
"You're ridiculous," Observed Matt looking down at him and then followed Kate. 


	18. Matt and Kate Make a Deal

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
In the Captains quarters.  
  
"Molly, make sure we are secured to ride out this storm. And if anyone asks about going after Jo, that is top priority when this storm is passed," Said Kate as she looked at Molly and then at Matt who walked into the room with both of them. "Yer dismissed."  
  
"Aye cap'n," said Molly as she turned around and walked out of the room. When she walked out on the deck she gave her orders to everyone who was not helping the doc out and then walked to the stern of the ship were she could be alone.  
  
Out of nowhere, Jericho walked up to her and kissed her passionately. "What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"Because you definitely didn't have 'that' with O'Haire," Chris simply replied as he walked away from her.  
  
Back in the captains quarters.  
  
"Let me take care of that wound," Said Kate as she took some bandages and salve out of a drawer in her desk and pointed him to a chair and kneeled in front of him. "Why did ye take that bullet fer me?"  
  
"I couldn't let him hurt you. I need you in more ways then one," Said Matt as he took his shirt off and she applied pressure to the wound. "Kate, I need you take me to the Bermuda Triangle," He whispered as he took her hand away from his shoulder and walked over to the map on the desk.  
  
"Matt, I need to go after my sister," She said she almost sounded desperate until she looked at the map again. "Wait a minute, he thinks were heading there. I think he's taking Jo there to intercept us."  
  
"Then we go there and both of us get what we want you get Jo back and me and my friends can try to get home," Said Matt as he looked into her beautiful jade eyes.  
  
"Yer right. ye got yerself a deal. Now, let me take care of that," Said Kate as she pointed to the chair again and kneeled before him.  
  
"Ouch!" said Matt as she put more pressure on it to try to get it to stop bleeding. "You're going to have to sew it up; it went clean through."  
  
"Let me get ye some rum; it'll take the pain away somewhat," Said Kate as she handed him a flask.  
  
"It'll make me drunk too. By the way, you never did finish how you became a pirate," Said Matt as he took a sip of the rum and winced as she pulled the needle threw his skin.  
  
"Like I said, Jo and I met Emmaline and Molly in a private school 'fore that Jo and I were children of a very wealthy merchant. When I was eight and Jo was five pirates attacked our ship; they killed our parents and took us with them. The captain became a father figure to us and wanted the best for us. He sent us to the private school; I vowed on that day my parents were killed, that I would kill them all. Well, we met Emmaline and Molly at the private school and that's were Jo met and fell in love with Derek, who was on my ship today. He broke her heart when he turned us into the school for dressing up like men and entering into different sword-fighting contests. When our 'pirate family' came back to visit us, we killed the crew, including the captain, and then we took the ship. Derek found out that we murdered the pirates and turned us in again, making Jo even more furious with him. So, we took the ship and became pirates ourselves. It was the only thing we knew since we were small; Emmaline and Molly joined us. Derek took Jo because he doesn't want to believe she could be so coldhearted. Oh, Matt, I can't lose my Jo," Kate told him sadly as she continued to sew the wound shut, with tears in her eyes.  
  
"We'll find her. If they believe that's where we are going, then we eventually will run into them and I'll make that coward pay for trying to hurt you," Said Matt as he stood up, pulled her up to him and kissed her deeply. 


	19. Fighting Thru the Storm

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non- WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
Meanwhile, out on the deck.  
  
"I saw you kiss her," Sean O' Haire glared at Jericho when he passed by . "Yeah, I did. Got a problem with that?" Jericho shot back then added. "Or maybe the 'problem' was keeping her happy the other night, is that it?"  
  
Sean punched Chris in the jaw and knocked him to the floor as a loud crack of thunder resounded through the ship.  
  
"Oh come on, O' Haire," Chris spat angrily. "You know she was just a free ride."  
  
"That's not true," Sean denied as lightning lit up his enraged features for a moment.  
  
"Oh yeah?" Chris challenged and did a nip-up, "You'll never be anything to her, let it go O' Haire."  
  
"Maybe, but I'm not going to stand back and watch you take her!" Sean exclaimed as he went to punch Chris again.  
  
This time Jericho blocked him and countered with a knee to Sean's midsection.  
  
"Maybe its time someone put you in your place." Chris mocked him, "You know I'm not telling you anything you don't already know."  
  
"Hey you two, knock it off!" Shane yelled angrily as the ship made a sickening lurch to the starboard side. "There are more important things going on right now."  
  
"Break it up!" Yelled Emmaline as she came across the deck towards them. "We need your help; settle this little quarrel later."  
  
"Yeah you're right," Chris admitted and turned to face her. "What can we do?"  
  
"You three, help Wendy move the cargo on the deck down into the hold," Emmaline told Farooq, Bradshaw, and O' Haire. Next, she pointed at Edge and Shawn Michaels, "You two, go help the doctor with the wounded." Then she gestured towards the pirates working with the sails, "The rest of you come help to stow the sails.  
  
Jeff Hardy and Shane MacMahon were helping Emmaline in particular.  
  
"Hold that line Shane," Pointed Emmaline. "Jeff, you grab that one."  
  
Together they held the sail steady while Emmaline climbed up and unhooked the top. They wrestled the fabric into a folded pile and moved it down where the wind could not grab it. Through a similar process, the other groups of workers around them were doing the same thing. Before too long, all of the sails were safely stored in the hold and the openings on the ship had been plugged up.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Kurt asked with fear in his eyes.  
  
"Now, we ride it out," Kyrie told him and handed him a bucket. "Bail if water starts collecting and hold on tight."  
  
The ship tossed and turned violently into the night hours as the storm raged on. Water crashed across the surface, threatening to wash anyone who wasn't careful overboard into the churning depths. Chris couldn't help but steal glances up at the captain's deck every now and then to make sure Molly was still there.  
  
Emmaline caught him looking one of those times, "She'll be all right, laddie; she's got herself strapped to the wheel. Hang on, here comes another wave."  
  
The ship pitched at a significantly nasty angle just then before plummeting down to the bottom of the trough of ocean. Water crashed furiously across the deck anew then the vessel bobbed up again with a sickening lurch.  
  
"Oh, I don't want to die!" Whined Kurt.  
  
"You better take that one below," Emmaline gestured.  
  
"Yeah," Hurricane agreed and grabbed Kurt's arm. "Come on, let's go."  
  
"Molly?" Chris whispered. "She's gone!"  
  
Emmaline whirled around to look and saw it was true.  
  
"No she isn't!" Exclaimed Shannon Moore. "She's there! Hanging on to the side rail."  
  
"She'll not be able to hold on for long," Commented Emmaline. "We got to get up there."  
  
Chris had already worked his way across to the steps by that point and was attempting to climb them. A lightning bolt illuminated the path before him. At the top, he looked and saw Molly's hands clinging to the wood.  
  
'This is it, this is the end,' Molly thought as her hands lost their hold. 'I'm going to die.'  
  
"Molly!" Chris exclaimed above the thunderclap, "I've got you."  
  
She felt hands grasp her wrists and was pulled back onto the deck to safety.  
  
"I thought I was going to-" Molly couldn't finish the thought out loud, '- die.'  
  
"Shhh! You're safe," Chris held her close for a moment.  
  
"Thank you," Molly sputtered and pushed away towards the wheel once again. "Tie me in again," She ordered. 'My God, he saved me!'  
  
Chris hurried to do so as another big wave was thundering towards them.  
  
"Hang on," Molly told him as the impact hit them. 'Please don't let go!'  
  
Chris clung to the post for dear life and thankfully was able to withstand the blow.  
  
"It's lessening now," Molly called above the winds. "It'll be over soon."  
  
'I hope so,' Chris thought. 'Why isn't Kate up here? She's the cap'n.'  
  
A short time later, the storm rolled away and the sea became calm again. It was early morning at that time, the sun was just beginning to show its rays from beneath the horizon.  
  
"It's going to be a calm day today," Molly commented from her post. 'Well, weatherwise any way.'  
  
"Molly, I can take over now," Kate told her as she came up on the deck. "You did a fine job last night, take the day off and rest."  
  
"But cap'n you were cut badly," Molly protested.  
  
"It wasn't a suggestion Molly, it was an order," Kate regarded her. "You've earned it." Kate noticed Jericho sitting nearby. "You should rest to, I heard you were up here the whole time as well."  
  
"Yes cap'n," Molly replied and headed down the steps to her cabin.  
  
Jericho went to follow when Kate stopped him, "Thank you laddie for saving her, but if you break her heart, I will kill you. Savvy?"  
  
"Yes cap'n," Jericho told her and rushed to catch up with Molly. He grabbed her arm when she'd reached the door, "Want to watch the sunrise?"  
  
"Look, I appreciate what you did for me last night, but I really just want to be alone right now," Molly's voice was distant. She been doing a lot of thinking about the past during the night; the encounter with the Duke brought back some pretty bad memories.  
  
Jericho felt stung as he replied, "As you wish." 


	20. Molly's Flashback

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
Behind the closed door, Molly finally felt free to release the tears she'd been holding in for too long. With those tears, the floodgates of her memories sprang open.  
  
"I'm so sorry Jo," She called out as if somehow her comrade would hear her plea. "I shouldn't have let it happen; me and my big mouth," She lamented.  
  
Molly sat in sobbing reflection of the past and recalled the day they'd gone too far over that proverbial line to ever come back.  
  
~Flashback to five years earlier~  
  
"Come on Emmaline," A slightly younger Molly (who still had both eyes at that time) called back to her friend. "We've got to warn Jo before its too late."  
  
Emmaline ran to catch up with Molly, "I still can't believe that cad had the nerve to turn her in twice."  
  
"Well, believe it girl, he did; what she ever saw in his sort I'll never know," Molly remarked bitterly.  
  
Reaching their destination, Molly and Emmaline clamored inside the hideout the four friends had designated. Inside they found the sisters Jo and Kate waiting.  
  
"Jo, he's coming for you," Molly managed while trying to regain her breath. "He knows about the murder and he's called the magistrate on you."  
  
"Derek?" Jo sought clarification.  
  
Just then a loud pounding came outside the door.  
  
"Open up or will bash this door down!" Called a stern male voice.  
  
"Damn, it was a setup!" Emmaline realized in fear.  
  
"That lying stupid dog tricked us!" Molly commented in growing horror.  
  
The door abruptly swung open to reveal the magistrate and several of his men. Derek, the Duke of Avandale was with them.  
  
"Jo, I didn't want to believe it," Derek remarked and his eyes came to rest on her bloodstained garments. He swallowed and was unable to continue.  
  
"We knew you were involved in the murders but didn't have the proof," The magistrate continued for him. "I knew that if we 'arranged' for your comrades her to overhear some conversation, they'd go running and lead us right to you."  
  
"Sir," An officer addressed him, "The clothing there, it's soaked in blood."  
  
"So it is," The magistrate replied with a satisfied smile. "And thereby is my proof. We'll stretch your necks by morning." He declared then ordered, "Seize them!"  
  
"No!" Cried Molly realizing her folly.  
  
Kate thought quick and overturned the table between them to block their path, "Run girls!"  
  
Together the four friends ducked out of the small house by the back door while the officers struggled to get around the large table.  
  
"Head for the ship!" Kate ordered.  
  
They ran hard and fast with the soldiers closing behind them. Running by some barrels on the pier, Emmaline took a moment to throw them over to slow down their pursuers.  
  
Kate yelled to some of their waiting friends aboard the vessel when within earshot, "Pull away now!"  
  
The crew aboard rushed to comply. When they neared the ship it had already drifted almost out of the moorings.  
  
"Grab on!" Kate indicated ropes that hung down from the rear of it.  
  
The four girls each grabbed hold and clung onto the ropes as the ship pulled free of the harbor. The crew above them hurriedly drew up the ropes with them as the magistrate ordered his men to open fire.  
  
A wild bullet grazed across Molly's left eye and caused her to scream out in pain.  
  
"MOLLY!" Yelled Emmaline in fear.  
  
Finally the four women had been pulled to safety and the magistrate had to give up his pursuit for this time. Thankfully with the exception of Molly's eye, there were no other casualties on that night. Her vision became horribly blurred in that eye because of the damage tissues. She took to wearing the eye patch because it cut down on the distraction of her ruined sight. She'd worn it covered ever since that night.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Molly's hand was resting on her patch when she drifted out of her reverie. "Oh Jo, I'm so sorry," She lamented once more.  
  
Meanwhile up on the captain's deck at the wheel of the ship, one of the pirates, a brawny redhead named Lil' Bette, was giving her report to Mad Kate.  
  
"We've got trouble in the cargo hold. All the jostling about has caused us to spring a leak," Bette informed her. "We've patched her as best we can cap'n but some of the necessary supplies washed overboard in the storm before we could stow 'em."  
  
"A leak," Mad Kate repeated. "Well, the triangle is going to have to wait then. We'll have to make berth and make repairs." Kate glanced at the map and her compass; "We're heading to Tortuga."  
  
A chorus of cheers arose from the crew.  
  
"Set the sails," Kate ordered.  
  
"You heard the cap'n," Emmaline called out to those around her. "Let's get those sails hoisted on the double, girls...and men!" 


	21. Admission

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
Molly heard the commotion and stepped back outside to see what was going on.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked Roxy, who was running by at that moment.  
  
"We're taking on water, we need to go to Tortuga to make repairs," She explained.  
  
"But what about Jo?" Molly asked.  
  
"That'll have to wait," Roxy shook her head. "We've got no other choice; we'll have to pick up the trail later."  
  
"Jo," Molly whispered sadly as a single tear rolled unchecked down her face.  
  
"Molly?" Called a familiar voice as a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
Startled by the simple gesture, she turned around and punched the person reflexively without even looking at who it was. She had never noticed that Chris had been sitting nearby and had been watching her. The fact of the matter was he'd never walked away when she'd slammed the door in his face earlier. Instead, he had just decided to wait right there until she came to her senses. Now, he stood there, doubled over and clutching his aching stomach.  
  
"Ouch woman!" He cried out.  
  
"You really shouldn't be sneaking up on people," Molly commented without any hint of sympathy. "You're lucky it wasn't the blade of my sai."  
  
Roxy sensed a frightening change to Chris's expression at that moment and decided to quietly slip away. Coach must of as well because he promptly flew off her shoulder and landed on a nearby mast end.  
  
"That's it!" Chris declared angrily and stood up straighter, "Woman, you and I are going to have a little chat, right now!" And before she could stop him, he'd picked up up, slung her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and fighting back inside her compartment. With one hand he swung the door shut and locked it while she pounded with her fists onto his back. He plopped her down on the bed like a sack of potatoes after that.  
  
She promptly stood up and hissed viciously, "I ought to scream and have you run through."  
  
"You already screamed and no one noticed," Chris pointed out. "We need to talk."  
  
"Fine, I'll run you through myself," She declared drawing her sais.  
  
"Molly, if that is what you want," Chris put his arms up to allow her. "Then go ahead and do so."  
  
"I could you know," Molly drew them back to prove the point.  
  
"Do it!" Chris challenged her again. "If that's how you really feel, I'd rather be dead anyway."  
  
Molly prepared to strike but suddenly released her weapons and let them fall to the floor.  
  
"I can't," She muttered as she began to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Chris took a step forward and embraced her tightly, "Molly, I knew you couldn't. Do you want to know why?" He whispered softly.  
  
She shrugged in response but said nothing.  
  
He continued, "Its because you do feel it too, that something between us." He leaned back to gaze into her solitary blue orb with the two of his own. "I know you've never felt it before and it probably scares you."  
  
She looked back at him a long time before replying, "Chris, you're going to go back soon so what point is there to discuss this?"  
  
Her words haunted his very soul as he realized she was right; he'd have to go back with the others. At that moment, someone knocked on the cabin door.  
  
Molly broke away from him and rushed to answer it.  
  
"Begging your pardon, ma'am but we need help in the cargo hold," A subordinate crew member informed her.  
  
"Yes, of course," Molly replied grateful for the interruption.  
  
Chris rushed after her, eager to help in anyway possible.  
  
**************************************************************** 


	22. Under Way for Tortuga

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
Meanwhile on deck, Kate was giving out orders and assigning the crew to tend to the leak in shifts. The first shift included a couple of subordinate crewmembers and Kurt Angle.  
  
"Why do I have to bail out yucky old sea water? It's all salty, it scratches when it dries, and it dries out my skin," Complained Kurt. "I'm Kurt Freakin' Angle! I shouldn't be bailing water out of this stup-"  
  
"Enough!" Kate snapped. "It is either tend to the leak now or be thrown overboard for cowardice," She was still mad at him for hiding during the previous day's battle.  
  
"I think you better do as she says," Said Matt.  
  
"I'm Kurt Freakin' Angle, and I don't deserve this kind of treatment from a bunch of sassy bit-"  
  
"Watch that tongue, laddie, or you'll be Kurt Dead Angle, after I slice ye to ribbons." Kate hissed darkly as she drew her cutlass and pointed towards Kurt.  
  
"I'll go bail out water," Said Kurt, trying not to cry because of Kate's threat.  
  
Matt watched as Kurt walked away to find a mop and bucket. Molly and Chris had just reached the helm where Kate and Matt were standing.  
  
"We are heading to Tortuga, Cap'n?" said Molly.  
  
"Aye, we need to repair that leak. I know, Molly, that you would like to go save Jo, but I'm Cap'n of this ship, and the lives of everyone rest in my hands. Even though she is my sister and I want to go after her."  
  
"I understand Cap'n. I'll get the ship under way. Is the mainsail repaired from the storm?" yelled Molly to Kyrie.  
  
"Yes, Molly. Shannon and Jeff had fixed it earlier," Said Kyrie looking out to starboard.  
  
"Lower the top sail and raise the mainsail!" Yelled Molly to some of the crew at the bow of the ship.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" they yelled back.  
  
"What exactly is Tortuga?" asked Chris as he watched the crew comply with Molly's orders.  
  
"It's an island where pirates and outlaws can buy, trade, and sell items. It also gives a place to go to repair damages to our ships. Though being an island for outlaws, you do have to watch yer back," Said Kate, she leaned over to Molly and gave her directions to turn the helm hard to starboard and head to the coordinates on the map.  
  
" I think we should keep an eye on the girls while we are there," Said Chris talking to Matt in a lower voice.  
  
"I'm sure the girls were there before and can take care of themselves," Said Matt watching Kate and Molly talk.  
  
"Sure, but I think we should still watch them," Said Chris.  
  
"Perhaps you are right." Said Matt still watching Kate closely, "I sure would like to watch her all day and all night."  
  
"I think someone has the hots for the Captain," Said Kurt coming up behind them setting down the mop he'd found.  
  
"Get down there and start bailing out water!" said Matt as he beat Kurt with the mop.  
  
"I'm going! Stop that! You're hurting me!" whined Kurt catching Kate's attention in result.  
  
"Did I not order ye to go and bail out the ship?" Yelled Kate furiously, "Get down there NOW, or Kurt 'Freakin' Angle won't make it back to the future." Kurt hurriedly ran down after that.  
  
"Great Scott! She said 'Back to the Future'," Said Chris as he watched Molly go back to talking with Kate.  
  
"I love these girls," Said Matt following Chris's example and went back to watching Kate.  
  
"Ye two there, stop lollygagging and get back to work!" yelled Emmaline from the deck. "One of you get busy and swab the deck and the other report to the galley and help with the potatoes!"  
  
"I'll swab deck, and you can peel the potatoes," Said Matt grabbing the mop and bucket as he rushed to the deck. "Good luck with the potatoes!"  
  
"I'll remember this!" Yelled Chris to Matt, "expect a payback!"  
  
Matt just flashed Chris a smile. Chris took one last look at Molly and headed to the kitchen. 


	23. Maxine's Tale of Woe

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
A week went by.  
  
"Cap'n! We are coming up on Tortuga," Yelled Kyrie from the crow's nest. Shannon was standing beside her.  
  
"Twirlin' Kyrie! Send a signal let them know who we are," Said Kate as she walked over to the edge of the ship and looked out over the sea to the island.  
  
"Aye Cap'n," said Kyrie as she proceeded with her orders.  
  
"Have you ever been here Maxine?" asked Edge as watched her get a distant look in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, this is where I was taken from. You see Edge, I was on a ship that took severe damage in a storm like last night. We had to make an emergency stop here even though we knew it was a safe haven for pirates. While the crew was sleeping one night, the pirates went back on their word and attacked us. They killed the whole crew except me, the Captain's daughter. When the pirate man broke into my room, he grabbed me by the arm, pulled me out of my bed and dragged me off the ship. I kept screaming for someone to help me but no one cared. I saw Mad Kate and Molly out of the corner of my eye. They must have taken pity on me, because when he got me to his room and went to shut the door, Kate shot him in the back. You see, I don't want to be on this ship of outlaws, but they can't help me get back to the mainland because they will be caught. So I just settled for this," Said Maxine as tears streamed down her face. "I'll never be able to thank Kate and Molly for saving me. But, I'll also never forget the way my father died or his crew by the hands of pirates."  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you upset," Said Edge as he pulled her to him in an embrace. "I'm here, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Thanks, Edge," Said Maxine as she kissed his cheek. "Will you stay on the ship with me until they leave?"  
  
"Most definitely," Said Edge with that smile of his.  
  
Later on the island of Tortuga.  
  
"Well, well, well if it isn't Molly Ravenlust," Said a woman with red hair braided down her back. "I haven't seen ye in two years."  
  
"Well if it isn't Loony Lucy. Still look just the same," Said Molly as she glared at the other woman.  
  
"Well, how many notches, Molly, since two years ago?" Said Lucy, as she seemed to be counting her head.  
  
"I'm out, Lucy. I don't want to play this game with ye anymore; I've cut down," Said Molly as she walked away in disgust. "It just doesn't matter to me anymore."  
  
"Who got under your skin Molly?" Said Lucy as she walked after her. "Men are only good for one thing and that is: having yer way with 'em. You know that."  
  
"No, it truly could be better. I might have ruined something that could have been real good." Said Molly, as Kate started walking towards her with Matt and an irritated look on her face. "Gotta go."  
  
"Kate, what's wrong?" asked Molly as she walked up to them.  
  
"Nothing, the ship will be finished by week's end." Said Kate as Chris and Hurricane came walking by. "Guys, why don't ye meet us at the tavern for dinner in a couple hours? Get the rest of the men together. Matt, go with them, I have to talk to Molly."  
  
"Are you sure?" asked Matt as he looked down at her as she shook her head yes. "Okay, see you girls later." 


	24. Revenge on Rip

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"Molly, I ran into someone I knew when I was sixteen." Said Kate with a look of anger and fear in her eyes.  
  
"Ye don't mean." said Molly not able to finish the sentence. Then she added sarcastically, "I think we need to visit yer old friend."  
  
"Most assuredly," affirmed Kate as they walked towards the tavern, which also doubled as in inn.  
  
When they walked into the tavern, Molly noticed Wendy and the APA downing some rum in the corner of the room. They were deeply involved in a game of Bones. Molly and Kate proceeded up the stairs. They knocked on the third door on the left. Shortly a man, who appeared in his late forties, answered their knock.  
  
"Well, if it isn't Mad Kate. I heard how you massacred Cap'n Hawkins and his crew with a bunch of women. I guess I was lucky to get off that ship month's 'fore," Said the man as he ushered her and Molly into the room.  
  
"It's been awhile Rip," Said Kate as she entered the room behind Molly.  
  
"Yer lookin' just as good as ye did when ye were in yer sixteenth year," Said Rip with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Oh, I remember all the things ye did to me. All the times ye raped me," Kate spoke in a voice that shook with anger.  
  
"Well, ye never did let me get me hands on yer sister," Said Rip as he licked his lips disgustingly. "I wonder if ye are still good."  
  
"I never would've let ye touch my Jo and ye won't be touchin' much anymore," Said Kate as she walked up to him. "Ye'll never touch another either."  
  
"What?!" said Rip as he felt the knife sink into his stomach. "Bitch."  
  
"I hear that a lot." Kate said as she jerked the knife upward, slicing Rip's chest wide open.  
  
Kate then withdrew her knife, watching with satisfaction as his body fell to the floor.  
  
"Kate, ye need to get a new shirt; yer covered in blood," Said Molly as they walked out of the room and left him to die alone. As Molly walked by him, she spit on him for everything he had done to her friends, "We'll see ye in hell."  
  
"Hey kid," Said Kate as she grabbed a young boy by the arm and turned him around. "Go get me a new shirt, make it white and I'll give ye a half a crown."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Said the boy as he scurried off. 


	25. Emmaline's Epic Story

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"Guys, I'm tellin' ya, I don't know what happened but Kate was covered in blood when she came back downstairs," Said Bradshaw to the other men as they sat at a table in the back of the Tavern. The girls had not arrived as of yet and Wendy had excused herself earlier.  
  
"There's probably a good reason for that, but for now, let's not talk about it," Said Matt as Kate, Molly, Emmaline, Roxy, and Kyrie walked in and headed took seats around the table. "Later okay."  
  
"Men, I figured for yer help with the attack on my ship the other week; I would let ye in on the plans. We be taken ye back to the triangle to get to the future," Said Kate as Molly and the other girls stood back up.  
  
"What?" said Molly voiced the opinion of the others; they were shocked by the way their captain was acting.  
  
"Molly, I made a promise. I intend to keep it. We'll talk about this later," Said Kate as the girls sat back down.  
  
As Kate continued, "The first thing we do, though, is find Jo and then I'll take ye there. We leave Tortuga by the end of the week. If yer not on the ship, yer left behind. Molly, to my cabin we need to talk. "  
  
"Aye," Said Molly and followed Kate out of the tavern.  
  
"Shannon, I have something to show ye," Said Kyrie as she took his hand and they proceeded out of the tavern too.  
  
"Emmaline, let's go for a walk," Said Jeff as he and Emmaline left the tavern behind.  
  
Later that night.  
  
"Why did you become an outlaw, Emmaline?" asked Jeff as they were walking back to the ship for the night.  
  
"Well, for starters: Jo and Kate. Ye see Jeff, they're my kin. My uncle always took them with him on his trades. Their mother died after Jo was born. When we found out that my uncle was dead, we figured the girls were dead too. Jo, Kate and I always were together, when they weren't at sea. When I was sent to the private school, I met Molly and she wanted me to meet her friends, Jo and Kate. I couldn't believe my eyes, my cousins were alive. I wrote home explaining what had happened to them but, my family wanted nothing to do with them. Pirates raised them and that meant they could not be associated with my family. I was angry with my parents," Said Emmaline as she turned to look Jeff in the eyes.  
  
"They didn't want to take care of their own?" asked Jeff a little shocked at what he heard.  
  
"No, reputation was more important. When Jo and Kate told me their plan to kill the pirates, who killed their father, I agreed to help them. These pirates took my cousins away from me. My parents wanted me to stay away from them for reputation's sake. Jeff, please understand these girls are my family, I love them," Said Emmaline as she watched Kate walk out onto the deck of her ship looking as if she was looking for Jo in the crowd.  
  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost my brother. My mother died when I was very young. I could never say 'I disown you' to anyone in my family," Said Jeff as he started for the ship again. "Want to watch Shane lose another round of shuffleboard?"  
  
"I love seeing ye work," Said Emmaline as she took his arm and walked beside him.  
  
"I like you a lot Emmaline," Jeff told her softly as he kissed her cheek.  
  
"I like you too, Jeff," Returned Emmaline as she kissed him fiercely. "That's how I like to be kissed." 


	26. Molly Goes a' Shoppin

NOTE - this story is a co-authorship between sistergrim, nittanychick11, and stitches1fangirl. I do not take full credit under any circumstances for this work.  
  
NOTE- The pirate town of Tortuga is from Disney's Pirates of the Carribean movie, which is of course, one of the reasons we wrote this story in the first place. We do not lay claim to the naming of said town; it will appear in the next few chapters of the story.  
  
NOTE -This story is a work of fiction. We only own the characters that are non-WWE. Vince McMahon owns the WWE and characters. Do not distribute, do not sell, and do not sue. THANKS..****************************  
  
"So, you saw what I saw in Rip's chamber, right?" Kate was asking Molly.  
  
"Yeah, it looked like 'his' seal," Molly affirmed, emphasizing the word his.  
  
"Commodore Me," Kate mused aloud. "So we will meet again. That fool thinks he's going to capture the Roaring Lioness with the likes of Rip to help him. We shall see about that."  
  
"But Kate." Molly said. "The Commodore wouldn't hire Rip. Ye know as well as I that the Commodore's seal is a warning to clean up yer act or else he'll get ye!"  
  
Molly seethed internally as she thought of that 'one' that got away, the dashing Commodore Me. Perhaps, he had been the reason for her 'conquests' from the start. 'No matter,' thought Molly as Chris's face came to mind. 'I think I can move past all that now, afterall --'  
  
"MOLLY! Are you even listening?" Kate was trying to get her attention.  
  
"Sorry Kate," Molly apologized quickly but offered no further comment.  
  
"I was saying that I'm going to send Maxine with them when they go," Kate told Molly her plan.  
  
"Ma'am?" Molly responded. "Do you think it wise? I mean what about the ramifications that could have on the future?"  
  
"I don't care, she's never been happy with our life and we've ne'er be able to take her to a settlement," Kate defended her decision. "For all we know, she might not have ever had any descendants anyhow. She seems to be pretty taken with that Edge fellow."  
  
"Yes, that is undeniably true," Molly remarked as the aforementioned couple walked across the lower deck. "So, what is the plan?"  
  
"The way I see it," Kate gestured at her aged map of the Caribbean waters. "They probably entered through this area here. I don't want to risk the Roaring Lioness so we'll get within range and them send them off in two dinghies with Maxine along with them. I need you to go about Tortuga and see about procuring the aforementioned dinghies since we really shouldn't spare any of our own. Take whatever assistance for the task you desire, perhaps some of our guests would be helpful."  
  
"Aye Cap'n," Molly smiled knowing two of the ones she'd pick. "I shall do this task without haste."  
  
"And Molly?" Kate's voice held concern and stopped her in her tracks, "Watch your back; there's no telling who may have been swayed by the Commodore's purse strings."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Molly responded soberly. "I will."  
  
**************************************  
  
"Come 'ere you four!" Molly gestured walking towards Jericho, O' Haire, HBK, and the Hurricane.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" They replied quickly in unison.  
  
"We need to locate some more dinghies," Molly explained climbing down to the dock level. "I need help carrying them."  
  
"More dinghies?" Questioned Shane Helms. "What for?"  
  
"So you blokes can go home," Molly told him simply and fought to keep the sadness she was feeling from her voice.  
  
"Oh," Shane replied simply.  
  
They walked by a few taverns before and once again, Molly met up with her acquaintance, Looney Lucy.  
  
"Well Molly, four?" Lucy called after her, "I see you've got a new game now, don't you?"  
  
"Shut up Lucy," Molly retorted and continued walking.  
  
"Mmm hmm," Lucy gave the guys a once over making most of them, except for O'Haire, feel extremely uncomfortable.  
  
"Come on men," Molly urged them on. "Pay her no mind."  
  
Finally they reached their destination, a dusty little ramshackle cottage with darkened windows. Molly knocked thrice quickly on the door, a few moments later, a seasoned older man opened the door.  
  
Molly turned and addressed her escorts before entering, "Stay here and keep watch. Most of all, make eye contact with no one."  
  
Then she went into the cottage and the door closed quickly behind her.  
  
"Wonder why all the secrecy?" Shane Helms mused aloud.  
  
"Who knows?" O' Haire shrugged. "That red head was hot."  
  
Jericho rolled his eyes, "Hey O' Haire, try thinking with your other 'brain' once in awhile."  
  
Shawn Michaels and Shane Helms snickered in response.  
  
"That's it!" O' Haire snapped angrily. "Let's go, right here, right now!" He yelled furiously.  
  
"Pipe down, Sean," Michaels grabbed his shoulder. "You're attracting too much attention."  
  
"Later Chris," Sean growled as he back down. "Mark my words, this isn't finished."  
  
Thankfully, no one bothered the four superstars during the rest of their wait outside the cottage. Molly returned to the doorway about twenty minutes later.  
  
"Thanks again for the information," Molly told the man and gave him some golden coins.  
  
"Information?" Shane asked, "You mean he doesn't have any dinghies."  
  
"Aye Shane," Molly smiled. "You see, we're pirates; buying and selling is for the landlubbers. We take what we need and give 'em nothing in return."  
  
"But doesn't that start wars between ships?" Inquired Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Ah yes, but we live to fight," Molly laughed. "It just so happens that our friend Cap'n Whitetush is just now in the tavern up the way and drunk off his feet to boot."  
  
"Cap'n Whitetush? That fool?" Asked Shane Helms.  
  
"Aye, the very one," Molly continued. "He's such a fool that he left no one but whelps aboard his ship to guard it." 


	27. Lucy's Deal

****

NOTE – for full disclaimer stuff see previous chapters…

(A/N) sorry updates have been so slow lately; got the new PS2 game and have been playing it instead. It rocks!! Anyhow, hopefully we'll be back on track here now…..**********

"Why is he here in the first place?" Questioned Shawn Michaels. "He's not a pirate, right?"

"Well, that my friend is a simple question to which I can happily answer," Molly chuckled. "When we last saw him, you remember how we raided their ship dry."

"Yes," Shawn nodded. "Go on."

"Well, the silly fool that he is; he stumbled across our little pirate town here and mistakes it for a ordinary settlement," Molly smiled in amusement. "Now, we pirates are no fools, but we know he'll do us no harm while he's about so we'll let him live to see another day. He'll most likely not be able to find his way back once he leaves Tortuga anyway."

"I see," Shane Helms said. "Are you quite sure that he's not a danger to you?"

"Quite, now off to his ship, quickly now," Molly laughed and started to walk.  


After about five minutes or so of walking briskly, the four wrestlers and the pirate woman stood in the shadow of Captain Whitetush's ship.

"How many do you see up there?" Asked Chris to Shawn Michaels in a whisper.

"She's right, they've only left three guards aboard the ship," Shawn returned.

"Molly, what's the plan?" Asked Sean O' Haire next.

Molly looked about carefully noting the bystanders; we go out the gangplank with stealth. Get as close as we can to them and then we overtake them. Then we'll tie them up, gag them, and put them below. We'll lower two dinghies on the far side out of sight of the docks and sail them back to the Roaring Lioness. Chris you and Shawn Michaels will do one; O' Haire and Helms you will do the other. I will grab oars to expedite our escape. Understand everything?"

"Yes, it sounds like a good plan," Shane replied as the other men nodded.

"MOLLY?" A voice called from behind and startled her. "Whatever are you doing dear?"

"Oh no, not again," Molly sighed as she whirled around and saw Looney Lucy smirking at her and waving a pistol.

"Take me with you or I'll fire this gun and alert Captain Whitetush," She told her simply.

"What?" Molly blinked in disbelief.

"You heard me," Lucy sneered. "I'm going to count to ten and then I'm going to fire. 1…2…3…"

"All right stop counting!" Molly hissed and waved her over.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Lucy laughed when she'd reached Molly and the men. 

Molly regarded her a moment before asking, "Why?"

As if in an answer, Lucy gazed rudely at the men, licked her lips and countered, "Why not?"

"Uh," Shane shifted uncomfortably. "What does she mean by that?"

"Nevermind, you don't want to know," Molly told him and then addressed Lucy further. "What about your ship, your crew?"

"Ah Molly, that there'd be the real problem," Lucy sighed. "I don't have a crew nor a ship any longer, thanks to that vile Commodore Me."

"Commodore Me?" Snickered Sean O' Haire in response to the ridiculous handle.

"Laddie, I wouldn't be so inclined to do that, if you'd ever met Commodore Me, savvy?" Lucy regarded him seriously.

"So it's revenge you're after?" Molly sought confirmation.

"Exactly," Lucy admitted. "And you seem to be keeping such good company these days, I figured there might be some other 'interesting' perks to be had." Lucy eyed Jericho longingly to make her point.

"Yes well, you'll have to seek another 'perk', this one's is off-limits," Molly said defensively.

Chris looked at her in surprise, unable to believe what he was hearing. She actually was staking a claim to him. _'That's a good sign, I hope,_' He thought as the women continued their banter.

"I knew it!" Lucy smiled with satisfaction, "I knew that there had to be a special one to change you after all these years." She looked a Jericho and told him wistfully, "But still, we could've had such fun together." Then she laughed as Jericho avoided eye contact. "I'm sure there is other good 'perks' to be had anyway."

"Fine Lucy, you can come with us now, but realize Kate's got the final word as to whether or not you can sail with us, savvy?" Molly ignored her last comments.

"Yes Molly, it'll be just like old times; you'll see," Lucy nodded. "So what's the plan?"

******************************


	28. The Mission

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks***

(A/N) Sorry to all the readers, once again sistergrim has been slacking and beating up on Flair for the umpteenth time on her playstation 2. Here's a some extra chapters tonight, since I will be giving the reins back over to nittanychick11 & stiches1fangirl for a few rounds. Enjoy!!!****

So Molly once again explained the plan to which Lucy heartily agreed. 

"Ho, ho," Lucy laughed. "There is only but three? What a fool that Cap'n Whitetush is!"

"OK men," Molly addressed the rest of the group. "Lucy and I will go up first and subdue the three guards. Wait until we're on deck before you follow. Go straight to the dinghies that we're stealing and work quickly to lower them down. Any questions?"

"Are you sure the two of you can overcome the three of them?" Shane Helms asked.

"Laddie, trust me. We can handle 'em," Lucy replied with a wink.

"OK, ready Lucy?" Molly turned and regarded her.

"Yep," Lucy smiled pulling out her dagger and clenched it in her teeth.

Then the pair of pirate women stealthily used the guide ropes hanging off the ship to creep silently aboard. Once aboard, Molly turned round and signaled to the men to start their ascent. Then she and Lucy slunk silently behind the first two guards. Before either of them could say a word, the women had in unison clamped one hand over them and put their weapons to their respective throats.

"Don't say a word," Molly hissed to her wild-eyed captive. "Move quickly into the cabin."

The cowardly men hurried to comply as the women scanned for the now absent third guard. Meanwhile, the wrestlers were just now getting onto the deck.

"Look," Shawn Michaels whispered pointing at a figure that was hiding in shadows and waiting to ambush the women.

The third guard held a razor-sharp bayonet poised to strike at an opportune moment. 

Knowing that he had to remain silent, Jericho's mind raced as he looked for other options to protect the women. Finally he realized he'd just have to sneak around the other way and stop the man. But he had to hurry; they were almost in range of the assassin. So as quickly and quietly as he could; he snuck up behind the red-coated guard. The guard was quite surprised when all of the sudden he felt a tug at his coat sleeve. The man turned around to and found a fist flying full force at his face. By this moment Molly and Lucy had reached his position and were surprised to see the guard fall down, out cold and Jericho standing triumphantly behind.

"The third guard," Molly said quietly. 

"Thank ye Laddie," Lucy gave an acknowledging nod.

"Bring him along with us," Molly told him and admonished herself internally. _'That was too close.'_

The rest of the caper went off without a hitch and before long the guards were stowed, the dinghies were lowered, and the six were on their way back to the Roaring Lioness. Molly shared her boat with Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels. Lucy had Shane and Sean all to herself in the other.

"Help!" Shane screamed out loudly after one of Lucy's advances.

"Quiet boy," Lucy laughed. "I'm just teasing anyhow, I like my men a little...bigger," She said suggestively and whirled around to face O' Haire. "Hmmm."

"Shouldn't this wait until were back on the Roaring Lioness?" O' Haire pointed out.

"Ah, yes true," Lucy smiled. 

****


	29. Kate's Decision

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks***

(a/n) nittanychick11 and stiches1fangirl are taking over with the next few chapters so it will be a few days until we can update again (they don't have internet and use my PC) sorry for the delays ************

Finally, they reached the side of the Roaring Lioness and the other pirate women aboard looked down in surprise at them.

"Molly?" Emmaline questioned as she looked on with Jeff at her side. 

"Throw some ropes down woman," Molly called up. "We've got to stow these quickly."

"Aye Molly," Emmaline rushed to comply.

Before to long the boats were pulled up and the band was all together again aboard the ship.

"Lucy?" Emmaline blinked in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Aye Emmaline," Lucy replied with a slight bow of her head.

"Where's Kate?" Molly asked ignoring the stares the visitor was getting. "I need to speak with her."

"Ah, she's in her cabin with Matt," Roxy informed her.

"Maybe our conversation should wait?" Mused Lucy aloud.

"No, trust me," Molly shook her head. "She's not like you or I. Better to get it over with as soon as possible."

************************************************

"What on earth is that no good, lying wench doing aboard my ship?" Kate roared when she laid eyes on Loony Lucy.

"Calm down, let me explain," Molly tried.

"OK, you've got a minute," Kate agreed angrily. "Make it good."

"Lucy came upon us when we were getting ready to procure the spare dinghies," Molly began. "She threatened to raise the alarm and foil our plan unless we agreed to let her come with."

Kate looked at Lucy quizzically, "Why do you want to sail with us?"

Then it was Lucy's turn to tell her tale of Commodore Me and how he destroyed her ship and crew, "I barely escaped with my life," Lucy finished. "I want revenge for everything that vile man has done to me."

"I see," Kate nodded thoughtfully. "Do you swear to uphold the Code?"

"Aye Cap'n, I will," Lucy vowed.

"All right but any tricks," Kate warned. "And you'll be walkin' the plank."

Lucy smiled and glanced longingly at the brunette Hardy brother, "Aye no tricks."

"And that one's off limits," Kate did not miss her action.

"Yeah, yeah I know," Lucy replied with a disheartened shrug. "How about that one?" She remarked pointing at Shane MacMahon.

"Look Lucy," Kate got in her face. "None of these men are our captives, so you'll not be laying a hand on any of them. Unless of course, you're invited to it. Understood?"

"Aye," Lucy replied glumly not wishing to be left behind in Tortuga. "When do we sail?"

"I figure we should be ready to sail in three days time," Kate explained. "You are not to leave during that time without an escort."

"OK, where do I sleep?" Lucy asked growing a little impatient.

"In the common quarters with the rest of the subordinates," Kate told her. "Now go."

The next three days went by quickly and soon the Roaring Lioness was back at sea sailing for the last known coordinates of the Duke's vessel. About six days out, they came within range of the ship flying the colors of King George of England. 

**********************************

****


	30. The New Recruit

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks***

(a/n) nittanychick11 and stiches1fangirl have been tied up for so long so they gave me back the story to work on. Much apologies to you all for the long delay between updates. Hopefully, we won't have as many delays in the future. ************

"Ship ahoy," Kyrie called from her perch in the crow's nest.

"Aye lassie," Returned Lucy. "And who's ship does it be?"

Kate turned and gave Lucy a stern look before speaking, "Remember whose ship ye be on. Kyrie, who's ship pray tell is it?"

"Yours cap'n?" Kyrie gave a questioning look.

Kate shook her head in exasperation, "No lass, the other one; the ship with British colors?"

"It's of the Commodore's fleet," Kyrie affirmed. "But alas, I do not know the cap'n."

"Ah, that scurvy dog has gone and found himself a new recruit, eh?" Kate commented as a broad grin crossed her features. "It's show time girls."

"Yeah!!!!" cheered the women as they started their ritual song again: "Fifteen women on a dead woman's chest yo ho ho and a bottle of RUM!!!!!"

As they neared the offending vessel, Kyrie noted that the poor sap had not a hair upon his head. 

"How many men do you see Kyrie?" Asked Kate next.

"Nigh about 15 or so," Kyrie answered. "Armed with the usual useless bayonet."

"This it'll be like candy from a baby," Commented Emmaline to Roxy.

"What are your orders cap'n?" Molly asked next adding with a mischievous grin, "pillage, burn, and send 'em down to Davey Jone's Locker?"

"Not quite," Kate regarded the other ship thoughtfully. "Save the cap'n and put him in the brig. He may well give us a clue as to what the Commodore is planning. And where Jo is."

"Aye, and the others?" Asked Roxy next.

"Send 'em below," Kate replied with a cruel smile. "We've got enough freeloading whelps on board as it is." Then she glared pointedly at Lucy.

"Well," Huffed Lucy disgruntled, then stalked to the other side of the Lioness. "Freeloading whelp? We'll just see about that."

"Cap'n beggin yer pardon," Kyrie called out once more. "But it appears that they've spotted us and are readying their cannons now."

"Well, my dear," Kate shot back. "Let's not be keepin' them waiting. Load them up!" She ordered.

Instantly the Lioness became a flurry of action as the crew scrambled to ready their own cannons. 

"You with me," Barked Emmaline at Jeff who was looking on. "Grab that cannon ball there, lad."

Similar pairings were occurring up and down the deck. Jericho was assisting, guess who, Molly; as O' Haire and Lucy worked on one of their own. 

"Bring 'er around once we're in firing range," Kate called to Roxy who was manning the helm. "Wait for my command to fire."

In a few more moments, the Roaring Lioness had caught up to the other ship. They steered the ships until they were within 10 yards of each other and pulled up into a parallel alignment. The Roaring Lionesses starboard faced the portside of the British vessel.

"Ready," The two captains of the two vessels yelled in unison. "Aim…." Kate held her cutlass high to illustrate the point. "FIRE!!!"

****

**********************************************************


	31. The Fall of the Agar

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks***

(a/n) Here's a bonus chapter to make it up to all of you. Special thanks to mistergrim who help me get the action scenes just right once again. (as well as the end to this chapter….advance warning to ye…we're EEEVVVIIILLL like Kaientai ************

Within moments, the two ships were enveloped in the smoky haze of the cannon fire. A chorus of cheers went up from the Roaring Lioness as a lone cannonball found its mark into the mizzenmast of the British ship. The pillar of wood toppled over quickly and landed onto the stern of the ship with a deafening groan.

"Surely they are sunk now," Commented Maxine in amazement.

"So it would seem," Nodded Edge in affirmation.

Almost as if sensing the futility in further damaging the only ship that would remain seaworthy, the opposing captain ordered his men to cease-fire.

"Fire one more round and then ready your blades girls," Bellowed Kate in observation.

Meanwhile on the British vessel, The captain was addressing the portly fellow to his right, "Mr. Banyon, what's the status on the damage to our mizzenmast below the decks?" A small monkey ran in crazed circles nearby.

"It's not good sir," The lieutenant replied sorrowfully, "We're taking on water quickly. I estimate she'll go down within the hour, Captain Wills, sir."

"Men, ready the lines and prepare to swing over," Captain Wills shouted then added, "And men, we want to win, we really want to win."

The men scrambled to do so and moments later, the captain gave the command, "ATTACK!!!"

"Here they come!" Yelled Kate in warning as the final round of cannon fire let loose. 

The ropes hissed through the air and most of the sailors made it onto the decks of the pirate galleon. Most of them, however, were greeted by the cool steel of the pirate vixens and soon found themselves sinking into the azure waters of the Caribbean and to their doom.

"Molly, with me," Kate ordered. "We're taking their captain," She continued seizing the rope from a misfortunate sailor.

"Aye cap'n," Molly nodded and grabbed one of her own.

"Hey what about us?" Inquired Matt in frustration. "You're not going over there with out us."

"Fine, but don't get in my way or you'll go down into the depths with them," Kate growled.

"What did you do to her?" Chris mouthed at Matt raising an eyebrow.

"I'll tell you later," Matt promised with a smirk.

"Quit lollygagging and come on, if your going," Hissed Molly.

"Yes ma'am," Chris nodded and quickly rushed to join her in the jump across to the other ship.

In unison the two couples swung across the gap to the now empty opposing ship on which only Captain Wills, Lieutenant Banyon and the little monkey remained. The pirate women took care of the rest of his hapless crew and soon no other Brits were alive.

"Bloody pirates," Hissed Captain Wills drawing his revolver and aiming it at Matt. "You'll not take me alive."

Captain Wills pulled the trigger of his revolver. There was the sound of a loud blast. Matt Hardy crumpled to the deck of the Agar's Speculation.

__

'Not again,' Matt thought with great trepidation as he recalled the last bullet he'd taken. Then darkness engulfed the WWE Superstar.

*****************************************************

****


	32. Fated Waiting

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks***

"Matt!" yelled Chris as he ran to his fellow wrestler's side. "Hang on dude."

Kate grabbed the monkey that was running around in circles nearby. "EEP." Said the monkey.

"Not so fast Cap'n, drop yer weapon's or the monkey gets it." Said Kate as she held her cutlass to the monkey's neck.

"What is a monkey to me?" said Captain Wills.

"Then I'll kill him for the hell of it." Said Kate as she prepared to slit the monkey's throat.

Captain Wills seeing that she was serious dropped his weapons and screamed, "Not my monkey!"

"Take him to the brig Molly and chain the monkey to him." Said Kate 

"Aye Cap'n." said Molly as she grabbed the captain and the monkey.

"Take him back over to our ship and get Colleen." Said Kate as she placed a plank between the two ships.

"Aye Cap'n." said Chris as Jeff scurried over and helped carry his brother over to the Lioness. 

After the Agar's Speculation was sunk to the bottom of the ocean….

"Cap'n Monkey is settled in the Brig Cap'n." said Molly as she walked up to Kate who was pacing outside of her cabin where Colleen was working on Matt. "How is he?"

"Huh? Did you say somethin'?" asked Kate as she stopped from her pacing to stand in front of Molly.

"I said how is he?" Said Molly as she repeated herself.

"I don't know Colleen hasn't come out yet." Said Kate as she sat down with her back to the wall.

"He got to ye, didn't he?" asked Molly as she sat next to Kate.

"Didn't Chris get to ye?" retorted Kate angrily.

"Don't get smart with me." Said Molly somewhat taken aback by Kate's reproach.

"Who's Cap'n of this ship!" said Kate rising to her feet.

Molly stood up and hissed, "What the hell's yer problem. Ye act like yer going to kill the next thing that crosses yer path." 

Colleen opened the door as they both grabbed each other's collars.

"AHEM, I would still think ye both would want to know the condition of the patient before ye kill each other." Said Colleen as she wiped her hands off with the towel she was holding.


	33. Distant Futures & Deep Emotions

****

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks***

The pair froze in mid-action as they turned in unison to face the ship doctor.

"How does he be?" Queried Kate trying hard to mask her inward fear.

"Aye, he took a bad wound," Colleen told her in a serious tone. "But, I think he'll pull through with enough restin' and carin' for."

Kate let out a sigh of relief as Colleen continued, "And he's not to be moved."

"Not to be moved?" Kate asked. "But where am I going to sleep?"

"Well cap'n that's just the thing," Colleen told her bluntly; "There were several others who were wounded in the battle, I must be seeing to them as well. I was thinkin' that since you two were getting close and all; you might help with him."

Kate's face grew bright red as the meaning of her words sunk in, Molly stifled a chuckle. "Help with him?! Getting close?!"

"Well, that and he's been asking for you," Colleen added while carefully gauging Kate's reaction.

"I see..well.." Kate sputtered, "Molly go check on the rest of the crew and give me a full report."

"Aye Cap'n," Molly smiled. "Do you want me to start the questionin' with the prisoner?"

"No," Kate returned. "That can wait." 

"Cap'n?" Addressed Colleen once more. 

"Yes?" Kate asked.

"Perhaps, we could take the day off to recuperate from this battle," Colleen advised. "The girls could use the break."

"Aye, very well," Kate nodded. "Spread the word 'round, we take a break until tomorrow."

"Yes Cap'n," Colleen nodded in acknowledgment as Kate opened the door to her quarters.

Jeff stood up quickly when she came inside and moved away from the side of his brother. Chris shifted his position in the chair opposite corner.

"Jeff, I'm going to step outside for a bit," Chris told him quietly.

"Yeah man," Jeff nodded. "Kate's here now, so she can help if I need anything for him."

Kate stepped forward silently and slowly approached the stool beside the bed. Matt's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a wooden plank creaking loudly under her weight.

"Kate?" He called weakly.

"Yeah buddy," Jeff affirmed for him. "She's here."

"Matt?" Kate whispered his name afraid to speak too loudly.

Jeff cleared his throat; "I'm going to walk outside for a bit, OK?"

Kate nodded and took the place at his side.

"Kate?" Matt called out again; it appeared that he was in a definite state of confusion.

"I'm here," Kate found her voice and squeezed his near hand...

***************

Elsewhere on the Roaring Lioness, Chris had walked to the rear of the ship for some quiet reflection. He stood facing the watery wake the ship's passage was creating. Staring down at the water, he sunk deep into his thoughts. _'Man, we came so close to losing Matt;'_ Chris sighed as tears for his friend still hung in his eyes_. 'How can these people take this kind of life, not knowing if the next day could be your last. It could have been any of us, it could have been...'_ He couldn't even finish the sentence in his thoughts without losing his composure. She saw him standing there; shoulders slumped, leaning forward against the railing. For a moment, she thought he was going to jump then she realized that he was crying. She walked quietly up behind him and laid a hand on his arm in greeting.

"Hey," Chris muttered and turned his head to look at her; his expression thoughtful.

"What?" Molly pressed him.

"We almost lost him," Chris told her; trying to find the nerve to tell her more of what he was feeling.

"Yeah," Molly breathed and turned away a little watching the ocean behind.

"How can you do this?" Chris asked her suddenly. 

"Do what?" She asked.

"Live in constant uncertainty," He tried to explain.

"Chris," Molly smiled grimly. "I realize that this life may seem barbaric to you but you must know. For us, this is all we have; we could never go back to living like the others. Here we are free; we are not slaves to society, to anyone, and most certainly not to any man. We choose this life, to embrace it because if we did not we would be just like all the other mindless, meaningless dogs that call themselves ladies."

Chris grabbed her shoulders then and made her face him. Cupping his hands on her cheeks he tilted her head up and gazed intensely at her, "Come back with me."

"What?" She struggled in his grasp but he held her still.

"To the future," Chris continued his plea forcing her to look at him.

"I-i-i can't," She muttered and this time wrenched free. She ran away from him as fast as she could go and headed in the direction of her private cabin.

Chris swore mildly as he watched her go. In fury, he slammed his fist into the railing but it did little to appease his current state of mind. Sean O' Haire chose this moment to approach his fellow wrestler; he had observed the exchange from afar.

"Looks like no one gets the girl, huh Jericho," He commented as he walked over.

"Go away Sean," Chris hissed through gritted teeth.

"Relax man," Sean told him; "I'm not here to rub it in or pick a fight."

"Whatever?" Chris shrugged and looked away towards the horizon.

"I know this hurts you man, but she's right," Sean said quietly. "She can't go with us; hell, Maxine shouldn't even be going with us. It could seriously alter the timeline and the consequences could be disastrous."

"I know you're right, but I just can't stop wishing it were different," Chris acknowledged. "I can't help it, she's just so, so...ugh...I don't know how to express it."

"Maybe perfect?" Sean filled in for him.

"Yeah," Chris sighed. 

"I know," Sean smiled sadly. "I feel the same way about Lucy."

"So what do we do about it?" Chris breathed.

"Nothing man," Sean shook his head slowly. "There's not a thing we can do except for enjoy what time we have."

**************************************************


	34. On Avondale's Ship

NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks

Meanwhile on the Duke's ship…

"Welcome home my Jo." Said Derek walking to the stern where Jo was standing. "Stop looking back they won't catch up with us." Jo remained silent.

"Come now Jo, talk to me. I love talking with you." He persisted.

"You should have thought of that years ago." Snapped JO still staring out to sea.

"Right but that was then and this is now. We are together again and we can start over. I have influence and can have your name cleared so none can say that my wife was a murdering pirate. Said Derek as he turned her towards him.

"Stop don't touch me. I will never be your wife." Yelled Jo pulling out of his grip and turning her back towards him.

"That dress flatters you." Said Derek changing the subject. "You always looked good in blue. I noticed that you aren't wearing your corset. It was still lying on our bed."

"It's your bed not ours." Said Jo absently. "Besides have you worn a corset? The thing cuts off your breath."

"What are you thinking about Jo?" asked Derek noticing that her anger was subdued.

She didn't speak. Jo's mind was racing How could she tell him that she still loved him and that her thoughts were always about him and now her sister Kate oh how bad she missed Kate. She could tell her feelings to her sister and Kate was always there to comfort or give advice. Kate knew she still loved Derek. Kate would come for her. She knew it. As much as she loved Derek they could never be together it was impossible. He would demand she see Kate no more, and with Kate she could never be with Derek.

"Jo?" said Derek shaking her.

"Hmmm." Said Jo shaking her thoughts away.

"What are you thinking about?" he repeated.

"Why would you care?" said Jo getting angry again.

"I care." Said Derek letting her arms go and turning to look out to sea, letting his thoughts wander…__

_His Jo. Lovely Josephine. He never stopped loving her. After following Molly back to the cottage that night all those years ago, and seeing Jo's shirt covered in blood, he couldn't believe it. Deep down he knew she wasn't brainwashed, but he couldn't at first believe she could do something so horrible. Then after she and her sister took off and became pirates he heard about her past. Her parents and their murderers, that led Kate and Jo to revenge. After that he searched years to find her. She seemed so distant, and yet there was something in her eyes that told him she was still in love with him as he was with her. She had to stay with him always. In the silence he made a wish that Kate would not come after her, but he knew better. She would come for Jo…But what if…_

"Looks like your thoughts have wandered now." Said Jo walking away from him. "I'll leave you to them."

Derek watched her start away "Jo stop." He spoke up. She hesitated her back still facing him. "Turn around." She didn't move. "Turn around… please." Jo faced him.

"Yes?" she was staring at the floor. Derek crossed over to her and tilted her chin up. Derek looked into her eyes.

"You still love me." He said. He wasn't asking. He placed his hands on her arms. "Please. I love you too. More then I did years ago. I love you. I- I want you and need you to love me."

Jo struggled to get away. " Please Derek, let go."

"Not till you tell me the truth. You love me." His grip tightened on her arms. " I won't let go."

"Yes!" Jo cried out. "I still love you. Please let me go." She struggled even more.

"I can't ever let you go." Derek said passionately. " We must be married now." With that Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her into the captain's cabin.

Back on the Roaring Lioness….

"Hey Jeff have you seen Roxy?" asked Shawn Michaels as he walked up to Jeff who was on the stern of the ship talking with Emmaline.

"No man what's up." Asked Jeff in reply.

"Just looking for her." Said Michaels as he turned to leave.

" One of the crew told me she's in her quarters Shawn recovering she took a bullet to the shoulder she'll be fine though lad." Said Emmaline as she and Jeff watched Shawn take off like a lit rocket. "He's got it bad."

"Aye" replied Jeff as he smiled at Emmaline and kissed her.

Roxy's quarters…

"Roxy." Yelled Shawn as he swung open her door.

"What?" said Roxy as she sat on the window seal.

"I've been looking for you since the battle was over and now I just find out your hurt are you okay." Said Shawn as he pulled her up and examined her shoulders not finding one bullet hole. "I was told you were shot."

"I'm fine lad, but if ye don't believe me I could always show ye." Said Roxy grinning as she shut her door.

"Woman you almost gave me a heart attack." Said Shawn as she kissed him.


	35. Stir Crazy

Sorry, it's been so long between updates…thanks for your patience…

A few weeks later....

Kate slammed the map down on the table in frustration, "It's been nearly two weeks and not a sign."

"I know," Molly nodded in agreement. "The crew is getting restless and starting to go stir crazy."

"Morale is definitely at an all time low," Chimed in Emmaline.

Jeff stood nearby and looked to be deep in thought.

"What's eatin' you laddie?" Kate growled irritably when she noticed his expression.

"I was just thinkin' about a way to relieve some of that boredom," Jeff mused aloud.

"I could think of something," Snorted Lucy.

"Not that!" Jeff countered quickly avoiding her gaze.

"What then?" Asked Emmaline shooting Lucy a look of pure venom.

"I could talk to the other guys and we could put on a show for you," Jeff finished.

"A 'wrestling' show?" Molly asked for clarification.

"Exactly!" Jeff beamed broadly then. "It would be perfect."

"I don't know bro," Matt shook his head. "I don't think I'm up to it just yet."

"That's okay Matt," Jeff replied. "Why don't you commentate then?"

"You know Jeff," Matt responded then; "That idea just might be a good one afterall."

"What do you say, cap'n?" Jeff prodded. "Will you allow it?"

Kate remained silent a long while before she made her decision. Finally, curiousity got the better of her and she answered, "I will allow this 'wrestling' exhibition but you'd better not be neglecting your daily duties in the meantime."

"Aye captain," Jeff nodded but couldn't keep from grinning.

"How long will you need to prepare?" Kate asked then.

"Just give us three days and we should be ready," Jeff answered smiling.


	36. Wrestlefest 1693

**_NOTE – I do not own the WWE or its characters, they belong to Titan Sports and Vince McMahon. Please don't sell, don't sue, thanks_**

**_(a/n- sorry this chapter is so short and plain; I'm trying to get mistergrim to help with some of the action sequences)_**

The preparations had been going along better than Jeff had dared to hope. Soon it was the day of the 'wrestling exhibition' aboard the Roaring Lioness. The new day broke bright and clear as if on cue. The pirate ship was buzzing with excitement as the wrestlers finished the last of their makeshift ring construction. They'd stretched a piece of thick sailcloth across the large opening to the cargo hold and created almost a trampoline type effect. The ropes unfortunately were not going to so gentle, so the wrestlers planned to modify their style just a little to keep the rope burn injuries to a minimum.

"Jeff," Matt called down from his position with Kate at the commentator's booth (_really just a row of barrels and some smaller ones for stools_) "You about ready?"

"Yep," Jeff smiled and waved back.

"Let the exhibition begin," Kate shouted and fired her pistol in a signal.

All the women gathered round eager to watch the excitement. They even brought Captain Wills and his monkey up from the brig to watch. Wendy stood guard ominously beside him; secretly wishing he'd try something so that she could do some fighting of her own. But alas, it would prove to be quite difficult as he was bound securely to a chair.

"Ladies and gents, pirates of all ages," Matt boomed out in greeting; "The Roaring Lioness proudly presents Wrestlefest '93. Our referee for this evening will be Shannon Moore."

Shannon took his cue and entered the ring then bowing to each side in turn and smiling broadly at Twirlin' Kyrie Ann.

"First entering the ring at the combined weight of 560 pounds, the APA: Farooq and Bradshaw," Matt continued.

The familiar duo climbed into the center of the makeshift contraption. Bradshaw and Farooq strutted around and provoked boos where they could from the small crowd.

"Now, their opponents..." Matt paused for dramatic emphasis, "at a combined weight of 510 pounds, the team of Sean O' Haire and Edge," He completed in his very-best Howard Finkle impersonation.

The latter team entered swiftly and stood toe to toe with the APA, locked in a stare-down. After a few moments, the two sets of men began sparring in a tornado-style tag match. Bradshaw paired off with O' Haire and Farooq did the same with Edge. In the early, minutes the APA seemed to dominate their combatants but Edge landed a lucky spear into Farooq that quickly turned the tide. While Farooq was reeling, Edge caught Bradshaw off-guard in a snappy dragon-suplex. This gave Sean the chance to climb the turnbuckle and deliver the Seanton Bomb to the unlucky Acolyte. By this time, Farooq had recovered and advance quickly to break up the pin that Sean had now secured. But alas he was too late and Referee Shannon had completed his count to three.

"No fair!" Shouted Wendy loudly. "That count was too fast."

"No, it wasn't," Commented the captive Captain Wills and thusly earned a rough slap to the back of the head. "Ouch," the man yelped.

Everyone grew quiet in anticipation of the next match.


	37. Heartbreak and Hurricanes

Please note disclaimer's appear only on first chapters of our stories…this chapter has been revised and re-posted. I discovered an error with who was the referee and needed to correct that as well as added to the chapter in general, sorry about any confusion this may have caused.

Matt announced the next match participants, "Now entering the ring, Shane MacMahon of Hartford, Connecticut."

Shane jumped from behind the doors to Kate's cabin (which they were using as a staging area) Shane bobbed and wove his way to the ring, in his typical boxer fashion. Unfortunately the pirates found this behavior quite odd and began to boo almost immediately. Some even began to throw raw fish at him. Shane ducked as a wayward flounder narrowly missed his eye then he assumed a less flamboyant gait. Shane stepped onto the canvas and waited for Shawn's grand entrance to the makeshift arena.

"Hailing from the State of Texas, ladies and gents it's the Heart Break Kid, Shawn Michaels," Matt declared.

Kurt immediately began his own albeit disturbing rendition of 'Sexy Boy' as Shawn made his way to the ring. Soon again the fish were flying as the Olympic Champion received a deluge of them. Shane Helms made quick throat-cutting motions at Kurt, in effort to get him to stop.

"Citizen Kurt," Shane told him; "I do not think this crowd appreciates your vocal abilities." _Nor do I, it's just outright….wrong._ He added mentally in his thoughts.

The match didn't last very long and soon Shane found himself the victim of Sweet Chin Music a la Michaels. When Shannon counted, "Three!" A chorus of cheers went up from the ship.

"Well Shane," Kurt smiled at his companion; "You're up next."

"Citizen Kurt," Shane spoke sternly at the Olympic Champion; "Please refrain from singing any more theme music, I can not stay here to protect you."

Kurt gave him a wounded glare and then crossed his arms to sulk. The Hurricane deftly and proudly strode down the makeshift aisle to the ring as Matt announced, "Look out ladies' and gents' it's the Hurricane." Shane jumped up on the rope in his trademark super hero fashion that elicited some loud cheers from the pirates. Before Matt could announce him, Jeff swung into the ring on a rope from the crow's nest. "Facing Jeff Hardy." And then Matt grumbled to Kate, "Darn daredevil, he has to make an entrance doesn't he?"

Kate just looked at Matt and laughed slightly.

"You know," Matt couldn't help but comment; "You're beautiful when you do that."

"I'll be having none of that talk," Kate silenced his continuation of adoration deftly.

"Yes ma'am," Matt regarded her with a wink.

"Just watch the match," Kate glowered, her face crimson.

The match proved to be quite exciting with the two high flying Superstars doing all sorts of complicated aerial maneuvers. But in the end after a failed attempt at the Swanton Bomb, Jeff found himself in the throws of the midst of an Eye of the Hurricane. Shane promptly covered him and Shannon counted the 1,2,3. Emmaline had to work hard to mask her disappointment in the outcome.


	38. The Big Finale

Please note disclaimer's appear only on first chapters of our stories…enjoy.

After the ring had cleared. Matt prepared to announce the main event. Molly pushed her way into the front row, using her rights as First Mate to secure the best seat in the house for this one.

Matt cleared his throat and announced, "The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Now entering the ring from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, 2 time Olympic gold medalist, Kurt Angle."

Angle stepped out from behind the curtain and was greeted with a barrage of boos and fishes. Apparently, he'd thoroughly annoyed the majority of the crew on the Lioness during his stay. Holding back tears, he stepped into the ring and waited for his opponent to appear.

"Hey!" Kurt yelled at the top of his lungs. "I'm your Olympic gold medalist! I'm Kurt Freakin' Angle, for crying out loud!"

This was met with more boos and cat calls.

"3,2,1…." Jeff counted to imitate Chris's modern day entrance.

On cue Chris came out and strode down the aisle, as cocky and feisty as ever. Molly slapped a nearby pirate who appeared to be staring to intently for her comfort. Chris did a flip-in to the ring maneuver and the match started off with a chop battle between the two competitors. Angle made a lucky grab and caught Jericho in the midsection and scoop slammed him deftly onto the mat. Chris low blowed him as Kurt tried to make an early cover. Back and forth, their assault continued. Punch for punch and blow for blow, until the match took an expected new direction. Kurt grabbed Jericho's foot as Chris attempted his enziguri finisher. With almost inhuman speed Kurt had Jericho in the ankle lock, Kurt's finisher. The pirates began screaming and hissing as Shannon asked Chris if he wished to submit.

"Tap, you blonde haired hippie!" Angle yelled as he applied more pressure to Chris's ankle!

"You're just jealous that I have hair, junior!" Chris snapped back in 'pain'.

Chris began to crawl and finally made it to the ropes, causing Kurt to release the hold. As Jericho slowly got up, Kurt grabbed him and performed the 'Angle Slam.' Kurt covered Jericho, but only got a two count. As Jericho got up, Kurt belted him with a vicious right hook that was a little too overzealous, slitting Jericho's lower lip. Chris stumbled backwards, and fell into Shannon, causing both to fall over. The pirates became absolutely livid, and drew their swords, waving them into the air. An idea came into Kurt's head at that very instant. He crawled out of the ring and went right up to Molly.

"Hey, mind if I borrow this?" he asked.

Before she could answer, he grabbed her sword. Looking at it, Kurt noticed a hairline crack in the blade, just above the hilt. He set the sword down at an angle, and with one kick, snapped the blade.

Molly's eyes grew wide from shock, then in anger. "You broke my sword!! You bast-"

"Thanks. You're a doll." Kurt interrupted.

Then with deceptive speed, he dipped Molly and kissed her. Kurt then jumped back into the ring. Molly spit venomously and wiped her mouth. Emmaline couldn't help but laugh, and slapped her on the back. "New conquest, eh?"

Molly glared daggers at her friend…

Meanwhile, Kurt re-entered the ring, holding the hilt of the sword. Shannon's ankle had twisted, and was trying to stand up, his back towards Kurt and Jericho. Chris had gotten to his feet, but his head was groggy from Kurt's punch. His eyes were starting to focus, but from his point of view, he saw Molly kissing Kurt.

"What the $#$#?!" He said more to himself than out loud.

Jericho's temper flared and he rushed towards Kurt. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Just as Chris arrived towards Kurt, Angle held the hilt of the sword and threw all his weight into another right punch. The blow caught Jericho in his left temple. Jericho was dropped like a bad habit. Kurt dropped the sword hilt behind him and dropped on to Jericho. Shannon heard the thump and turned to see Kurt pinning Chris. Tankards of ale, fishes and other items were thrown towards the ring as Shannon slapped the 1-2-3.

Kurt jumped up from the pin and gave a loud, "Wooo!" and began to fake cry. He then made a bolt towards the nearest cabin door.

Jericho rubbed his head as he looked around. "What the hell hit me?"

Then he noticed Molly's sword hilt…

"He cheated!" Molly screamed!!"

"Yeah, but you've got to admit, it was good." Emmaline added with obvious admiration.


	39. The After'match'

Please note disclaimer's appear only on first chapters of our stories…enjoy.

Later that night on the roaring lioness…

"And that is what you do for a living?" asked Kate as she and Matt walked the lower decks together.

"Pretty much. What did you think?" asked Matt as he walked beside Kate.

"I've never seen anything like it that's for sure." Said Kate as Matt stopped her in the hall out of sight of any onlookers and kissed her. "Why are you doing this to me?" she said at a whisper as she took off.

"Oh, no you don't; you're not walking a way this time Kate." Said Matt as he followed her to the captain's cabin and slammed the door shut behind him.

"What the hell's your problem? Every time I get close to you or kiss you, you pull away. What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid of anything!" Yelled Kate as she got defensive.

"Could have fooled me," Said Matt as he walked closer to her.

"Don't you come any closer!" Said Kate as her voice cracked slightly.

"Why not?" said Matt as he stepped forward again leaving only an inch between them.

"Kate? Cap'n Monkey is willing to talk now." Said Molly as she burst into the room.

"Let's just see what the good Cap'n has to say," Said Kate as she walked around Matt and out the door leaving Molly and Matt standing in the cabin alone.

"Leave her alone Matt," Said Molly as she headed for the door.

"Why?" said Matt blocking Molly's path. "What is she so afraid of?"

"Ye make her feel things she didn't know she could feel. I shouldn't even be tellin' ye this but I like ye I know ye won't hurt her. Besides ye be goin' home soon." Said Molly as she sighed and shut the cabin door. "She was raped a long time ago. I'm sure ye wondered why we were a crew of women. She didn't want anything to do with a man after him. Then ye just appeared on our island."

"No." whispered Matt he couldn't believe what he was hearing and sat down as Molly continued._ "Not my Kate." _He thought.

"She likes ye and that scares her. Though she won't admit it. She won't be happy with me tellin' ye but she would never tell ye herself and ye have a right to know." Said Molly as she turned to leave the room. "Don't ye hurt her Matt I'll come after ye if ye do."

"Oh, Kate. My precious Kate." He whispered to his self as a tear ran down his face.

Somewhere else on the Roaring Lioness…

"And where do you think your going?" asked Jeff as he caught Emmaline by the arm and spun her around on deck.

"Cap'n Monkey is going to talk, I have to be there." Said Emmaline as she wrapped her arms around Jeff. "Will I be see'n ye later?"

"Most definitely. I still got some things to do. I'll find you then." Said Jeff as he grinned wickedly and kissed her.

"Hopefully sooner then later." Whispered Emmaline as she kissed him and ran off.

"I sure hope so." Said Jeff as he walked towards the doctor's cabin to help with the sick and injured.

"Molly, where you headed?" asked Chris as he caught up to the fast walking pirate.

"I have a prisoner to question," Said Molly as she turned around and slugged him hard.

"Oww. What was that for?" asked Chris rubbing his jaw.

"For letting Angle beat ye," Said Molly as she turned to walk away.

"He beat me because he cheated," Chris retorted as he felt his temper building; "It's not like he didn't have help either."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Molly challenged.

"Admit it," Chris was yelling now; "You were in it with him the whole time, weren't you? I mean, come on, did you have to do it there?"

"Wha-" Molly attempted to interject but was cut off.

"I mean, kissing him right there in front of me," Chris shouted. "I thought I meant more to you then that. I really was just another 'notch' wasn't I?"

"Chris," Molly sputtered not sure which accusation to react to first.

"Save it Molly," Chris glared and then turned on his heel and hurried away.

Molly was too confused to go after him and watched helplessly as he disappeared around the end of the cabin structure.

"Molly," A voice urged her that belonged to Maxine. "It's time to begin the questioning."


	40. Interogations and Idiocy

A few moments later, the group of pirates had gathered in the brig for the interrogation of Captain 'Monkey' Wills. As Kate had decided it best, none of the wrestlers had been allowed to attend. Molly walked in the door last bearing an exceptionally foul attitude. Then she caught sight of the prisoner and flashed a cruel grin at the thought of beating someone, anyone senseless.

"Kate," Molly suggested pulling out her whip; "May I do the honors?"

Kate regarded her suspiciously a moment before replying, "Uh, I think I'm going to let Wendy handle this whelp today. We want him alive, not ripped to shreds."

Molly gave an indignant little snort but nonetheless replaced her whip. "As you wish cap'n," She addressed her coolly.

"Perhaps," Kate sharply retorted; "I do not need your presence for this round of questions; go relieve Kyrie at the helm, Molly. And mind your attitude, I'll not be toleratin' insubordination on my ship from anyone."

"Yes cap'n," Molly replied and promptly left slamming the cabin door behind her.

"What's got her all angry," Emmaline inquired of Maxine in a low whisper.

"I'm not certain," Maxine replied in an equally hushed tone; "I found her and Chris screaming at each other when I went to fetch her."

Meanwhile, Kate had fixed her attention on Captain Wills. "So, what do you know?"

"I know my name, its Captain Bartholomew Wills," He answered smartly.

"We know that," Kate sighed in disgust; "What do you know of the Duke of Arrington?"

Captain Wills blinked in confusion before responding, "The Duke?"

"Don't play games with me," Kate glared at his stalling behavior; "I'm sure the women would appreciated a fine dinner of monkey brains."

"NO!" Captain Wills protested; "Not Louie, leave him out of this."

"Then tell us what you know about the duke," Kate urged him.

"OK, OK," Captain Wills shook his head to signal his cooperation.

Elsewhere on the ship….

The men had all gathered in the scullery area for some rounds of the bones and camaraderie since there was little else to do at the present. Well, most of them were there. Chris had decided to see what he could help Colleen with in the infirmary; not trusting his emotions should he run into Kurt.

"Man," Sean O' Haire lamented; "I lost again."

Farooq smiled like a Cheshire cat as he raked in the meager winnings of the round. "Sorry, guess it's just not your night."

"I'm out," Sean replied and pushed away from the table.

Bradshaw cracked his knuckles and glanced around the chamber, "Next?"

"Ooo, can I play?" Kurt smiled innocently.

"Sure," Bradshaw responded easily, "Sit yourself down there, boy."

The hapless Kurt missed the knowing wink that was exchange between the two APA members.

Ten minutes later…..

"No, no…" Kurt was protesting; "Give me another chance, not my medals."

"Look you shouldn't have put them up if you didn't want to lose them," Bradshaw growled.

The rest of the men in company were trying hard not to laugh at Kurt's misfortune. Tears rolled down the Olympian's face as he stood up and left the room quietly thereafter.

"Man, I thought he'd never go!" Commented someone after the poor lad had gone.

Once outside, Kurt chose to see what he could do to assist Colleen in the infirmary. He'd not realized that perhaps that wasn't his best option. He opened the door to the little chamber and immediately his heart dropped as he saw the other wrestler in company.

"Oh n-" Kurt began and was cut off.

Jericho charged him and knocked him back outside onto the deck.

"Chris! Kurt!" Colleen tried to stop them fruitlessly.

"You want to fight dirty, huh junior;" Chris snarled as he pummeled Kurt's face relentlessly. "How's this?!?"

Kurt pushed Chris off of him, knocking him backward; "Look Chris, face it you were 'supposed' to lose; I just made the ending more creative."

"You cheated!" Chris shot back as he lunged for him once more.

"Like you never do?" Kurt blinked and dodged his assault.

"That's not the point," Chris dismissed his challenge as he felt the urge to fight subsiding.

"What is the point?" Kurt asked then simply.

"She was mine," Chris spat out; "I can't believe she chose you over me."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt replied and then realization hit him, "Molly? Is that what this is about?"

Chris looked at him a moment, shrugged in disgust and promptly walked away before he committed a murder right there. If Molly wished to be with Kurt, so be it, he realized as he headed for the back of the ship to contemplate. Kurt meanwhile stood staring after him as the pieces fell into place. Feeling sorry for Chris, Kurt set out to see what he could do to rectify Chris's false assumption.

"Colleen," Kurt turned and asked the ship's doctor; "Do you know where I might find Molly?"

Colleen eyed him a moment as she considered, "If she's not down at the questioning, she'd most likely be up at the helm. It's a fine thing you're trying to do lad, but Molly may not be as receptive as your friend there."

"You call that receptive?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Compared to how Molly's going to react to seein' ye, it was lad," Colleen told him. "I'll keep the bandages ready for ye."

Kurt swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and set off to find Molly. _"If only I hadn't cheated then none of this would have happened, why didn't I listen to mother,"_ Kurt thought as he started up the steps to the helm. As he reached the top stair, Molly caught sight of him immediately.

"YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hissed venomously and screamed angrily; "I'm going to kill ye, ye scurvy dog!"

Pulling out her whip since her sword had been broken, Molly cracked it loudly against the deck.

"Please Molly," Kurt whimpered trying to stay brave; "I just want to talk!"

"Enough talk," Molly screamed as she cracked him with the whip.

The whip caught Kurt around the ankle and knocked him off his feet. Molly drew her dagger next and prepared to mortally wound poor peacemaking Kurt. Kurt was crying in terror now, knowing her wrath was severe.

"You'll never be talkin' again," Molly threatened, "When I'm through with ye!"

Just as she went to plunge her weapon she felt the firm grip of someone's hand around her wrist.

"No Molly," The familiar voice belonging to Chris chided her; "Don't do it."

Molly turned and was able to view the interloper. For the third time in many years, Molly cried.

Chris turned to Kurt and told him softly, "Get out of here Kurt." Then he wrapped Molly in an embrace and just held her while she cried.

Kurt scrambled up to his feet and headed back for the infirmary, even though he'd been spared further injury. After all, he felt better just getting checked out to be sure.

After Kurt had gone, Molly found her voice, "Chris, I swear to you; I had nothing to do with that kiss."

"I know Molly," Chris pulled back enough to look her in the eye and smile; "I shouldn't have accused you like that."

Molly sighed and laid her head against his chest, "What are we going to do? I don't want to lose you."

Chris fought back tears of his own as he too was dreading the inevitable. "I don't know Molly, I don't know."


	41. Serenading Sorrow

Please note disclaimer's appear only on first chapters of our stories…enjoy.

Author's note in the big match between Chris & Kurt, a clarification must be made…. Emmaline was admiring Kurt's cheating stunt, NOT Kurt.

They spent a few more moments in silence and then Blackspot Roxy approached them. Molly pulled free of Chris's embrace and turned to face the other woman.

"Molly," Roxy addressed her, "I've been sent to relieve you."

"Aye Roxy," Molly nodded and started off in the direction of her cabin.

Chris grabbed her by the arm, "Molly, please come walk with me," He urged.

Molly paused and looked at him a moment, seemingly lost in her thoughts.

"Please," Chris asked her once more.

"Fine," Molly sighed in resignation and followed him towards the secluded spot on the aft deck of the Lioness.

Once there, Chris looked around to confirm that they were indeed alone then pulled Molly into his arms for a tender kiss. Molly pushed on his chest in a half-hearted attempt to get him to stop.

"No," Molly whispered against his velvety lips.

"Shh," Chris chided her and kissed her more fully.

Molly struggled for only a moment before giving in and kissing him back. Her intensity rivaled his own.

A voice startled them in their moment from the rigging above them, "Hey get a room will you."

Chris and Molly chuckled amusedly then he led by the hand over to the railing. Molly stared down at the wake the ship was creating as Chris moved to stand behind her. Chris wrapped his arms protectively around her waist and was surprised to feel her shaking.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"No," Molly choked out; "Just thinking how much I'm going to miss you."

"Shhh," He chided her again; "Don't think about that now, let's just enjoy what time we have." Then he began to hum as he gently rocked her body. She, of course, didn't know the tune but enjoyed hearing his soothing tones.

"What's that?" Molly asked quietly. "It's so pretty."

Chris fought to keep the emotion from his voice and told her, "It's called 'Never Say Goodbye."

Molly twisted around to face him and place her arms around his neck. Looking Chris in the eyes, she told him, "Let's not."

"Excuse me?" Chris blinked in confusion.

"When the time comes," Molly explained, "let's not say those words. I don't think I could bear it."

"Oh Molly," Chris blinked again but this time from the tears that had formed in his eyes.

"Sing to me some more," Molly asked him. "I love the way that sounded."

Chris cleared the lump from his throat and obliged her request.


	42. Do I have to wear a corset?

****

Please note disclaimer's appear only on first chapters of our stories…enjoy.

The early the next morning, in the quarters of Captain Kate, the pirates had all assembled. They were there to discuss the outcome of the information gained from Captain Wills, as well as the fate of the said same captain.

"I say we should keel-haul him," Suggested Looney Lucy with obvious glee that was followed by a small handful of cheers.

"No!" Pleaded another named Kindly Karen. "He gave us the information we asked for, how about we leave him off on Seagull Rock Island."

"Aye," Maxine was quick to agree with her comrade, "marooning him is probably what he deserves."

"He's a bloody red-coat," Argued Molly; "A quick trip to Davey Jones locker would suit best, make him walk the plank."

"Girls, girls," Kate cleared her throat to gain their attentions; "Why don't we put it to a vote? And remember you can only vote once!"

"Aye!" The chorus of female voices replied.

"All in favor of keelhauling the prisoner, say 'Aye" Called out Kate.

A lackluster response signaled the reaction to the first option. Someone audibly let out a cry of dismay at that.

"All in favor of marooning him on Seagull Rock, say 'Aye" Continued Kate.

A more substantial number of pirates responded for this option.

"And now, all in favor of making Captain Wills walk the plank, say 'Aye" Finished out Kate.

A frighteningly similar chorus of 'Ayes' went up from the women.

"Girls, it appears that we have a tie," Kate announced.

"How bout we go within range of the island but make him walk the plank to get there?" Suggested Twirlin' Kyrie.

An almost unanimous cheer went up from the group then, heralding the agreement for the sad lad's fate.

"Now, we need to get to discussin' the bit of information the scalawag revealed," Kate refocused the group's attention once more. "Ten days ago, Captain Wills took part in a meeting with several other captains, including Captain Whitetush, the Duke and none other than Commodore Me. They were discussing ways to capture the Lioness and its crew. The Duke's proposed marriage to Jo is the moment they plan to strike and it's to happen in three weeks in Delacroiux Cove. The silly fools think that we would sail right in to a trap but I say we set one of our own."

A chorus of cheers went up from the group.

"Now we'll be crashing that wedding, ne'ermind ye all but we'll be doin' it with flair." Kate grinned mischievously.

"Excuse me Captain?" Said a timid pirate from the back row; "Won't we still be walking into the trap?"

"Quiet ye scurvy dog," Kate barked; "Keep listening and you'll understand, we're going in disguises. Well, some of you will be going to that town posing as wedding guests while Molly; Emmaline and myself sneak into the estate and free Crazy Jo. That's where the menfolk come in."

"They're to escort them?" Questioned Emmaline seeking clarification.

"Exactly, all the more believe to make the ruse," Kate nodded in affirmation.

"It would be mighty suspicious if a large group of women showed up unescorted wouldn't it?" Twirlin' Kyrie mused aloud.

"I think we should keep the number to six women and six men," Kate went on to say then. "Which six do we trust? And which ladies want to do it. Now mind ye lasses, its twill be dangerous, some of you might not even make it back. If you are captured, it will be a slim chance for a rescuing before they hang you. So think carefully over your decision. And girls, I'll be wantin' an answer from six of you by sundown or I'm going to have to start picking. The rest of you ladies will need to stay on board and keep the Lioness ready to sail at a moments notice."

"Will I have to wear a corset if I decide to go?" Asked a tomboyish looking pirate name Plain Jane Rosa.

"Aye Rosa," Kate replied; "But remember you'd be doing it for Crazy Jo."

"Aye ma'am," Rosa nodded in acknowledgment.

"We'll decided who's going to do the escorting once the volunteer group has been settled." Kate finished then ordered abruptly; "Now girls back to work and set sail for the nearest trade route. We've got to commandeer some disguises."

"Oh lovely!" Shouted Bloody Bertha Gray with obvious glee; "We're going on an good ole' fashioned raiding mission. I've been itching for one of those."

"Aye Bertha," Kate smiled at the battle-hardened warrior pirate's enthusiasm; "and there can be no survivors on this mission; no witnesses that could possibly get any word to the Duke of our plans. And enjoy it lasses, for some of you this may be your last." She added soberly and then repeated again gruffly, "Back to work ye mangy dogs!"

The day sped by quickly and soon it was sundown. Kate did not have to draft anyone; all six women present at the mission meeting had volunteered of their own free will. The captain had actually had to turn a few away due to the overwhelming loyalty many of the women held for her beloved sister Jo. The final decision was made and the diversionary party would consist of the following: Blackspot Roxy, Bloody Bertha Gray, Plain Jane Rosa, Twirlin' Kyrie, Maria of the Blade, and Siam Suzy. All were worth their salt in the heat of a battle and all were women Kate knew she could count on. Molly and Emmaline came in to join the meeting that was being held to determine which of the wrestlers would be going as escorts.

"Okay lasses," Kate addressed them, "I think Jeff and Chris are definitely two we can count on. As to the rest, let's think on this carefully."

"What about Jeff's brother, Matt?" Prodded Molly then.

"No, no Matt's still not recovered from his injuries, he could compromise the whole mission." Kate argued.

Blackspot Roxy spoke next, "Shawn Michaels could do it."

"How'd did I know you'd say that?" Elbowed Kyrie who had similar motivations for her suggestion that came next. "And Shannon Moore, he'd be able to pull it off well."

Kate glanced at them with raised eyebrows, "Yes, those two would work well but not with each of you. You might not be paying the proper attention to your mission if I let you pair of like that. Roxy you'll go with Shannon and Kyrie will be with Shawn."

"Good point," Smiled Emmaline.

"How about O'Haire?" Suggested Bloody Bertha; "He's definitely good in a fight."

"Yes, that's true," Admitted Molly.

"Fine Sean O'Haire will be paired off with Bloody Bertha." Kate replied; "And the last man, any suggestions here lasses?"

"Edge?" Put in Maria of the Blade thoughtfully.

"Ah yes Edge!" Echoed Siam Suzy.

"OK Edge it is then," Kate nodded in agreement. "We'll put him with Maria. Siam Suzy you take Chris and Rosa that leaves you with Jeff. Molly and Emmaline you handle approaching each of the men and explain what we want of them. We all meet back here with the men tomorrow to discuss the actual plans. Dismissed."


	43. Mission Orders

****

NOTE – full disclaimer (see first chapter)

Once outside the cabin doors, Emmaline turned to Molly and asked, "So you do you want to split up to do this or stick together?"

"Let's split up," Molly replied with a devilish gleam in her eye; "I'll definitely take care of asking Chris."

"Aye Molly, than you'd best be leaving Jeff to me," Emmaline chuckled.

"Sounds good to me and I'll ask Michaels and O' Haire, you ask Shannon and Edge." Molly suggested then.

"Agreed," Emmaline nodded; "Let's meet in the scullery later for there's a matter I want to discuss with ye over a couple of tankards."

"See you later than Emmaline," Molly bid her farewell and walked off in search of the two 'Shawns'.

Emmaline didn't have to go far to locate the first of her three charges. She found Shannon as expected up in the crow's nest with the newly returned from the meeting Twirlin' Kyrie.

"Shannon," Emmaline called up at him; "Might I have a word with ye?"

"He knows Emmaline," Shouted back Kyrie; "I've already informed him of his role."

Emmaline noted the mischievous glint in the lookout's eye and sharply returned, "Mind ye Kyrie, you'll be sticking to whom you've been assigned or Kate'll have your head."

Kyrie rolled her eyes and replied, "I know, I know; you don't have to remind me."

Emmaline shook her head and continued on to find the next of her three assignments. Walking around to the stern of the ship she spotted Edge working to clean some freshly caught halibut.

"Edge, I'll be needin' a moment of your time," Emmaline called out as she walked up to him.

"Yes ma'am," Edge looked up from his smelly task. "How can I assist you?"

"You've been selected to go the rescue mission for Crazy Jo," Emmaline informed. "You'll act as escort to Maria of the Blade for this task."

"OK," Edge replied not really understanding the gist of the plan; "sounds fine what's the catch?"

"The catch as you put it," Emmaline continued; "is you will posing first as wedding guests but then you and the others that have been picked will need to create a distraction long enough for Kate, Molly and myself to sneak into the Duke's rescue Crazy Jo. It will be dangerous and quite possibly you could be caught and executed before we have chance to save any of you."

"I see," Responded Edge with much concern, "Is Maxine is to be one of the one's going?"

"No Edge," Emmaline told him quickly; "she'll be staying on the Lioness during that time."

"Then I see no problem," Edge smiled in relief; "it would be an honor to help you with this mission."

"Aye then," Emmaline nodded; "See to it that you are at the captain's quarter tomorrow one hour after sunup."

Then Emmaline strode off to inform the most pleasant of her charges of the plan….


	44. Orderly Tomfoolery?

****

NOTE – full disclaimer (see first chapter)

Meanwhile, Molly was executing her own assignment. Striding to the aft-deck of the vessel she looked for Chris to be in his usual spot. However, it was in this spot she discovered Sean O' Haire and Looney Lucy locked in a clearly amorous embrace.

Cleared her throat softly, she caught the attention of the duo.

"Oh, Molly," Crooned Lucy; "How do you be?"

"Fine," Molly replied tersely; "I've got business to discuss with Sean there, so I'll be beggin' your pardon to share pleasantries later."

"But of course," Lucy nodded in uncharacteristic assent. "See you later Sean?" She tossed a parting query at the dark haired male.

"Yes Lucy," Sean smiled back and turned his attention to Molly. "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"

"You've been chosen for a mission." Molly started.

"A mission?" Sean blinked. "What sort of mission?"

"Well, we've discovered the whereabouts of Crazy Jo and the captain has come up with a plan to get her back." Molly began and went on to explain his role in the plan. When she'd finished in a few minutes, she asked, "Can we count on you?"

"Yes undoubtedly," Sean nodded without hesitation. "It sounds like a whole lot of fun to me."

"Fun yes, but quite possibly with deadly consequences." Molly felt compelled to state.

"Well, danger, that is half the fun," Sean winked. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that will be all for now; unless you can advise me on the whereabouts of one Shawn Michaels and Chris Jericho?"

"Shawn might be up on the port-side, Roxy asked him to help move some cargo there earlier. As for Jericho, not a clue." Sean answered to the best of his ability.

"OK, thanks to you lad." Molly nodded and whirled away in search of the one known as HBK.

Rounding the row of compartments that lined the walkway, the aforementioned cargo area came into view. Unfortunately, no sign of Michaels or Blackspot for that matter. Molly sighed in frustration and was about to abandon searching here when she heard a low giggle from behind tall crates nearby. Unthinkingly, Molly rushed around to find the source of the giggling and found the pair she sought, albeit Shawn was missing his shirt.

"Hello?" Molly called out, stamping her foot impatiently. "As much as hate to disrupt this little interlude, I've got to speak with you Shawn."

Shawn looked up at the First Mate of the Lioness in surprise while Roxy just stared with an amused grin.

"Don't tell me," Molly smacked a palm to her head; "he already knows?"

"But of course," Roxy snickered (which Molly chose to let slide).

"You did tell him that he's escorting Twirlin' Kyrie and not yourself right?" Molly chided. "Tell me, have either of you seen Chris?"

Shawn sat up a little straighter and looked thoughtful, "Last time I saw him, he was heading into your cabin lugging a large sack. Not sure what he was doing though to be honest."

"Thanks be to the both of ye, but you really should consider going to your cabin for that sort of tomfoolery." Molly regarded them before heading off in the direction of her own.

"Aye, Molly," Roxy jumped to her feet and pulled Shawn off in the direction of her own quarters.


	45. Chris Cleans House

****

NOTE – full disclaimer (see first chapter)

Molly reached her cabin door wondering just what Chris had been up to in her quarters. She warily opened the door but nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. Her cabin was spotless; the woodwork had been polished until it shone.

"You cleaned!" Molly screeched not sure if she was upset or delighted over the prospect.

Chris chuckled and rose from his position at the writing desk. "Yes well, I wanted to do something for you." Was his simple explanation.

It was then that Molly noticed he'd taken the liberty to remove the manacles on the far wall and he'd actually gone and smoothed out all of the 'marks' she'd put in the post. "And you've removed some things as well, I see;" She spoke abruptly and gave him a questioning look. "Tell me something, how did you know I wouldn't have you flogged for covering up my notches."

Chris smiled slightly and crossed the space between them. Bending down, he placed his lips almost on hers and he whispered, "Because I know you don't need to keep track of those things anymore."

Then he kissed her fiercely to purge any lingering doubts she might have held. Molly let him for a few moments before placing a firm hand on his chest and gave him a gentle push away.

"Later Chris," Molly spoke; "I've got something of import to discuss with ye."

"Oh?" Chris stood back and gave her some space; "Fire away."

"Huh?" Molly was caught off guard by the unfamiliar term of slang; "The Duke of Avondale is to wed our dear Jo in three weeks' time. We've come up with a plan to free her and you're to be a part."

"Go on," Chris sat down on the bed behind him and crossed his arms over his broad chest to listen further.

Molly continued to explain the details on how he would be an escort and divert attention from the rescuers during the pre-ceremony time of waiting. When she'd finished, she asked, "Any questions?"

"No questions but I wish I were going with you instead," Chris smiled; "I'd love to see you all dolled up like a noble woman."

"Yes, a noble woman wearing an eye patch," Molly remarked bitterly; "Like that would go unnoticed."

"Hey," Chris tried to salve her momentary anger and teased with a wicked grin; "I think it'd be fun 'cause I'd get to take all those fancy things off you later."

Catching onto the game, Molly sniffed; "Why Mr. Nobleman? Polite ladies do not allow such vulgar attentions."

"No seriously," Chris told her then; "I'd be glad to help. Who is going in on the rescue attempt party? That is bound to be the most risk."

"Well," Molly swallowed knowing her wouldn't like her answer; "The only ones that are capable of it: Kate, Emmaline and I."

"Somehow, I knew you were going to say that," Chris replied sadly.


End file.
